Love For Red
by crystalblue19
Summary: A Flaky Harem. Full of delicious oneshots with various Flaky pairings. Requests are temporarily closed until I can shorten my list.
1. Dishwasher

**This is going to be a little collection of oneshot requests for Flaky pairings. More will be explained at the bottom, credit for summary belongs to the awesome AmlObsessed, thanks for the help! ;D**

**And so here's oneshot number one requested by AmlObsessed**

**Pairing: Nutty/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Dishwasher **

**xXx**

Nutty was a bit of an unusual person, everybody knows that. So, it actually shouldn't be any surprise that he would pick the strangest times and places to get frisky.

Like now, one second Flaky was loading dishes into the dishwasher and the next second she found herself locked into a deep kiss with the hyperactive male, her shirt already tossed carelessly onto the ground with her black bra following it.

The taste of chocolate and sugar filled her mouth as his tongue snuck inside, the pink muscle venturing throughout the moist cavern of her mouth.

Her foot was pressing down on the open door of the dishwasher as she tried to keep her balance when he pushed himself closer to her. One hand tangled into her red locks as the other reached behind her for one of his many bowls of sugar.

If there's one thing that Nutty can't do - its having sex without sugar.

He always has to include it somehow, whether it be melted chocolate, whipped cream - hell, even jellybeans.

She heard the clatter of the cover of the bowl being thrown aside as he lifted a spoonful of sugar.

Gripping the back of her hair tightly, he tugged it backwards until her head was facing the ceiling and her back was arched delicately towards him.

His one good eye stared lustfully at her nicely sized breasts, his tongue slipped hungrily over his lips as he carefully poured the sugar over her body.

Flaky blushed darkly when she felt the minuscule pieces of sugar trickle down her exposed chest, tickling her slightly. She gasped when Nutty unexpectedly dove down and latched his mouth around one of her breasts, nipping lightly at the pink bud, causing the timid female below him to tremble at the pleasure.

His hand lightly squeezed the other one, fondling the globe of flesh insistently and happily taking in every gasp and pant that escaped the red head as she leaned further back against the counter.

Teeth letting go of her nipple, the candy addicted male dragged his tongue along the skin of her collarbone, catching some of the lingering sugar pieces that didn't roll off her.

Flaky had to admit she was terrified the very first time they did it and he poured chocolate on her. She kept getting horrifying images of him losing control and eating her alive in the middle of it.

But surprisingly, he never used any teeth at all. Only tongue. And it was wonderful.

Nutty bounced a bit on his feet when the sugar entered his mouth, he reached behind her and poured another spoonful of sugar onto the red head.

Gripping her thighs, Nutty easily lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he eagerly grinded against her core, letting her feel his arousal.

For someone who ate nothing but sugar, Nutty was actually quite strong demonstrated by how he was able to pick her up like she was nothing but a bag of candy.

Black skirt bunched up at her waist, Flaky felt Nutty reach between them to move her panty to the side as he pressed the tip of his arousal against her entrance - and she briefly wondered when in the world did he undo his pants without her noticing.

All thoughts were cut off as he slid inside with one smooth thrust, Flaky tossed her burning face back, teeth latched onto her lower lip as he slowly slid in and out, becoming adjusted to being inside her once again.

Eventually, he picked up a steady pace, pushing in and out of her hot body fluidly, making her breasts bounce gently to the movement.

Lowering his head, Nutty licked up the tiny pieces of sugar sticking to her moving breasts. He giggled, the sugar fueling his energy as he began to thrust into her harder and faster, her back pressing almost painfully into the counter behind her as he picked up the pace, body beginning to jitter with the excess amount of sugar.

Flaky couldn't help it any longer, her mouth hung open letting out a loud drawn out moan, the extra friction from his shaking body adding even more pleasure as he continued sliding his tongue along every patch of heated skin he could reach, slurping up even more sugar.

The red head could do nothing but moan helplessly as the candy lover took her mercilessly, pumping into her continuously at an unbelievably fast pace, the sound of his skin slapping against hers arousing him more, his grip tightened on her waist, tongue lingering on the smooth flesh of her chest.

He swiveled his hips around, changing the angle of his thrusts that nearly drove Flaky mad as he found her sweet spot and hit it repeatedly. She lost it when one of his hands left her waist to press against her swollen pearl, rubbing it roughly.

Nutty clenched his eyes shut, groaning quietly as he continued rapidly pumping into the red head, even when her velvety heat tightened around him sporadically. Flaky could only pant heavily as she slowly came down from her high, only to see that Nutty wasn't even close to finishing, still thrusting into her with that same hyper pace, eyes closed in bliss.

She smiled softly, knowing one way to make him come. Shakily moving one hand from the edge of the counter, the exhausted red head dipped two fingers into the bowl of sugar than turned towards her lover.

"N-Nutty." She panted quietly.

His eyes slid open halfway to gaze at her at the call of his name, and Flaky sent him what she hoped was a sultry look, she made sure his eyes were glued to her as she lifted her fingers from the bowl, covered in sugar.

Than slipped her tongue seductively over her fingers before sliding them into her mouth to suckle on.

Nutty's green eyes widened at the erotic sight, a guttural moan escaped him, pushing as deep as he could before spilling himself inside her.

They stayed in that position, basking in the after throes of their passion. Finally, Nutty gently lowered Flaky back to the floor, pulling his softened member out of her. Their juices slipped from between them to drip onto the still open dishwasher.

With trembling legs, Flaky turned towards the counter and leaned forward against it, still trying to catch her breath. Feeling something sprinkling onto her back the red head looked back only to see Nutty emptying another spoonful on top of her before lowering down to lick at her overly sensitized flesh.

Nibbling her lip, she glanced down at the dishwasher with tired eyes, quickly spotting the clear liquid that dribbled down one of the plates.

Looks like she'll have to clean the dishwasher again.

After all, she wasn't exactly comfortable with Nutty's spunk floating around in there while the dishes were being cleaned.

**xXx**

**So, as I said this is going to go by requests, for any Flaky pairing, and I mean ANY(even the girls can get paired with her). Even Flaky/Cub is fair game(though I will be making him older obviously.) I'll even do Flaky/Male!Flaky. xD**

**Though I ask you to follow these rules when you request, otherwise I'll ignore it.**

**First tell me which character(s) to pair her with, yes more than one character can get paired with her, though please try to limit it to only two characters with her. xD**

**Then tell me whether you want it to be rated T or M.**

**And lastly tell me a random word to base the story around, like the above one was dishwasher. xD**

**If there's anything you didn't understand, than feel free to PM me and I'll try to explain it to you.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Alleyway

**Request for Brutalman69**

**Pairing: Lifty/Flaky/Shifty**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Alleyway**

**xXx**

"Psst." Flaky paused and turned to look down the dark alleyway where she heard the sound come from quickly spotting two pairs of leering green eyes. Well, of course it would be the twins, they had a tendency to hang out in shady areas like an alleyway.

She raised an eyebrow, staring at the two cautiously. "Y-yes?" She stayed on the sidewalk not even chancing a step into the dark alley.

One of them lifted a hand to wave her over. "Come here."

Shifting backwards nervously, Flaky shook her head. "W-why?"

They shared a brief glance before turning back to her with their trademark grins. "We have something you might be interested in."

"W-what is it?" She asked, feet planted firmly to the ground.

Frowns marred their identical faces when she still refused to enter the alleyway. Shifty stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out an unidentifiable bottle of pills, he held it up for her to see and shook it, letting her hear the various pills clattering around inside. "We've noticed that you're plagued with an overactive mind that always shows you gruesome images that makes you the scared, paranoid woman that you are now.."

Despite herself, Flaky nodded.

"And you hate that don't you?" Lifty asked.

"I-I do," she whispered, staring down at the ground shyly. "B-but what does that have to do with those pills you're showing me?"

"These, my dear," Shifty clenched his fist around the bottle with a growing smirk. "Are the cure to your overactive mind. If you buy this we can guarantee that you'll live a nice, paranoid-free life."

That caught her interest. "R-really? You're n-not lying?" Her large eyes carried a hint of disbelief in them.

"Now why would we lie to you?" Shifty cooed, staring at her mischievously.

"Come here and look at it, if you don't believe us." Lifty baited, grinning wider at the growing curiosity in her crimson eyes.

Flaky nibbled her lip and despite her better reasoning began to walk down the alley to the grinning twins, her want for a normal mind winning out over her rational side.

Stopping in front of them, she held her hands out for the bottle which Shifty automatically handed over. Holding it up to what little light there was, Flaky read the label through squinted eyes 'Calm Mind the remedy for an overactive imagination'. "I-I never knew there was such a thing."

Lifty placed a hand on his hip. "It's a very rare medicine, hardly anyone can get their hands on one."

Bringing it down from the light, the red head held it against her chest. "H-how much for this bottle?"

Green eyes glinted greedily as Shifty leaned over and plucked the bottle out of her hands. "Fifty grand, princess."

"W-what?!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "I-I don't have that kind of money! Can't you go lower than that?"

"No can do, princess," Shifty refused, shaking his head as he held the bottle out of her reach. "We already explained that this is a very rare medicine. You're gonna have to give up the dough for it."

She pouted and looked to the younger twin for help, deflating when he turned his head away. "Isn't there any other way I can p-pay you guys?"

Flaky felt her stomach drop when they instantly turned to her with sly grins, she had a dreadful feeling that they were waiting for her to ask that.

"Well," Lifty started. "There is one way.."

She stumbled backwards when they suddenly advanced on her, Shifty hid the bottle safely back into his pocket than reached a hand out to tug her closer. "W-what do you want?" She whimpered, graphic images of them cutting her up into little pieces than tossing the fleshy bits into the garbage to rot flashed through her mind.

Seeing her panicked state, they chuckled. "Relax," Shifty stepped behind her and tugged her against his chest. "We don't want to kill you."

Lifty leaned forward and cupped her chin, tugging it up until she looked into his eyes. "We just want to tell you that we'll sell the bottle to you if you pay us," his fingers grazed along her clothed chest, tickling her. "With your lovely body."

If possible, Flaky's eyes widened even further, taking deep heavy breaths. "O-oh no! D-don't tell me that you want to c-cut me up and sell the b-body parts!" She cried, obviously missing what they were going for.

Lifty sighed and grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to look into his eyes until she calmed down. "Looks like I'll have to say this bluntly..what I mean is we'll sell you the medicine if you pay us with sex."

At this Flaky's face flared up to match the color of her hair. "I-I-I can't! I'm a vi-"

"Don't give us that 'I'm a virgin' bullshit," Shifty chuckled, twirling a strand of red hair around his finger. "We know all about that brief affair you had with the war vet before you developed a phobia of him." Lifty growled at the mention of her with Flippy but she paid it no mind.

Flaky could only stand there stiffly, mouth opening and closing as she grappled for words, face resembling the color of a tomato.

"Come on Flaky," Lifty urged. "It's either you agree and leave with a paranoid-free mind-"

"-or you leave here empty handed, suffering with your overactive imagination for the rest of your life. Your choice." Shifty bargained, toying with the bottom of her sweater.

Gnawing on her lip, Flaky stared at ground contemplatively, was the medicine worth it? An image of Flippy and the times they hung out together fear-free passed through her mind. Her lips pursed together as she made up her mind.

"O-ok, I'll do it." She told them, looking up at the younger twin with confident eyes.

He smiled contently, leaning down until his lips were inches away from her own. "Good choice." He breathed, covering the space between them with the gentle press of his lips, his calloused hand moving up to caress her burning cheek.

Shifty with his grin firmly plastered to his face, stopped toying with the end of her sweater and instead slipped his hands under, his softer callous-free hands feeling along the warm skin of her abdomen, enjoying every twitch from his fingers brushing along the sensitive skin.

Rough hands cradled Flaky's burning face as Lifty delved deeply into the moist cavern of her mouth, swiping his tongue tentatively against her unmoving one, tempting her to respond.

The older twin scraped his nails lightly against her belly, causing her to jump with a squeak, her head jerking back in surprise, ripping the locked lips apart.

"Lifty move back," Shifty murmured, tugging her sweater up. "I want to get rid of this frumpy thing."

Obediently, the younger twin backed away, watching with lust-filled eyes as his brother slowly pulled her large sweater up, revealing her rather voluptuous body that was hiding underneath. He bit his lip gazing upon her approvingly, clad in nothing but her black bra and skirt which contrasted wonderfully against her porcelain skin. "Fuck, Flaky. Why would you hide all _this_ under _that_?" He grumbled, gesturing to her body before pointing to the discarded sweater.

She shrugged timidly, before using her arms to cover her bare middle. Large hands encircled her wrists, tugging them away from her waist. "Now, now princess, there's no sense in trying to hide. We're going to be seeing everything you have to offer pretty soon." Shifty whispered into her ear, feeling the delightful shiver that quaked through her body when his hot breath hit her ear.

Letting go of her wrist, he traced his fingers sensually up her arms, leaving behind a trail of fire everywhere he touched until he reached the clasp of her bra.

Placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck, he let the lacy garment slide down her arms to drop uselessly to the ground. His large hands than ventured around to cup the large mounds, green eyes glancing slyly over her shoulder at his shell shocked twin, who's mouth was hanging open with bright red cheeks. "What's the matter Lifty?" He smirked against her skin. "Don't you want to touch her?"

Shaking his head to snap out of his trance, Lifty gulped and moved forward to join back in. Shifty chuckled and skimmed his hands down Flaky's side until he hooked his index fingers into the stretchy waistband of her short skirt.

Carefully, Lifty reached with shaky hands to cup Flaky's breasts, his face practically matched the color of hers as he squeezed experimentally, forcing a tiny squeak from her. Licking his dry lips, he dipped his head down to kiss her cleavage, picking up on the quiet gasp that escaped her as he continued to gently fondle her.

Shifty chuckled at the nervous people in front of him and tugged Flaky's skirt off until it dropped to pool around her feet on the ground. "Have you ever given head, Flaky?"

The flustered woman turned from the young male practically worshipping her breasts to the one behind her. "N-No."

"Well, there's a first time for everything...get down on your knees." He commanded.

"I-I don't want to." She whimpered, shaking her head in refusal.

"I wasn't asking. Do you want that medicine or not?" She turned away in embarrassment and resigned with a reluctant nod.

"Good. Now Lifty back off again," the younger sibling stopped what he was doing and sent his brother an exasperated look. "Don't worry bro, I'm sure you'll like this." He chuckled.

Curiosity leaked into his expression as he stepped back and watched Shifty press down on Flaky's shoulders until she was squatting in front of him. "Now Flaky, first thing you have to do is reach up and undo his pants," he murmured into her ear, guiding her.

With trembling hands, Flaky reached up to unbutton Lifty's pants before moving on to slowly unzipping it. Lifty gulped loudly, staring down at the red head with wide eyes, he couldn't believe the timid woman was going to do what his brother told her.

"Pull down his pants." Shifty whispered, voice husky with want as he reached around and unexpectedly pinched her rosy buds causing her to fumble with the top of Lifty's pants before pulling it down and freeing his erection from their confinement.

She could only stare openly as it bounced slightly in front of her face. "Go on," Shifty muttered, toying with her chest. "Grab it."

Unable to peel her eyes away, Flaky shakily moved her small hands up and wrapped them around the pulsing member, feeling it twitch at the touch of her hand.

Glancing to the side, Flaky caught the nod that Shifty sent her and began to move her hands up and down the shaft languidly.

"Come on now, princess," Shifty muttered, kneading the globes of flesh in his large hands. "I know you can do better than that. Use your mouth."

She gulped and gazed at the manhood, slipping her tongue over her lips, Flaky leaned onto her knees so she could have a better reach as she tried to mimic what Petunia told her that she did to Handy.

Lifty bit his lip when he felt Flaky's velvety smooth, wet tongue slide along his shaft, starting from the bottom to the top where she slid her tongue along the slit at the very tip.

She then kissed the tip as she opened her mouth slightly and slowly engulfed him in her hot mouth inch by slow inch stopping when he almost touched the back of her throat. Her dainty hands wrapped around whatever her mouth couldn't cover.

She languidly retreated all the way back to the tip before lowering back down. She was actually quite sloppy since it was her first time, moving at a leisure pace and having to pause every couple seconds to keep herself from gagging when he almost hit the back of her throat.

Seeing her struggle, Shifty reached up and rubbed her throat soothingly. "You have to relax your throat, love. Than you won't have such a hard time taking him in, don't think about him hitting the back of your throat and you'll be fine."

Flaky paused and took a deep breath through her nose and after a few seconds, released it, relaxing all her tense muscles as she tried to follow Shifty's advice and set to work on the task at hand.

When she started again, she was much more better and Lifty ended up craning his head back as he closed his eyes in bliss, focusing on nothing but her wet mouth wrapped securely around his throbbing cock. He sifted his fingers through her hair as he lightly moved his hips in time to her bobbing.

He panted as he listened to the lovely slurping sounds she made everytime she moved up and down his hard member. Tilting his head down, Lifty was met with one of the most appealing sights that he has ever seen, he wondered if Flaky even realized how sexy she looked gazing up at him through her lashes, unintentionally sending him a sultry look as she continued to bob her head, watching his reaction to make sure that she was doing a good job.

Feeling a bit more confident, Flaky began to move faster, tightening her pouty lips around his slick member. She jumped when fingers suddenly invaded her underwear, two slender digits swiped at her folds before moving to circle around her soaking entrance. "You're so wet." Shifty breathed hoarsely into her ear, coaxing a moan from her, the vibration from the moans only adding to Lifty's pleasure as he pressed a hand to Flaky's head to encourage her to keep going.

Deciding to be spontaneous and wanting to try something different, Flaky decided to gently scrape her teeth against his shaft, which ended up with her having to jerk her head back when he unexpectedly bucked his pelvis forward at the different sensation. "S-sorry," he groaned, brushing his fingers through her hair apologetically. "It just felt really good."

Flaky nodded and went back down on him again, deciding not to do that again, she instead swirled her tongue around the tip before letting him delve back into her mouth.

"Okay stop," Shifty ordered, his hands having abandoned her panties, grabbed the sides of her head and pulled her off of Lifty's cock with a wet pop. "I want to fuck already."

He pulled her back up into a standing position and bent down to slip her panties off, sneakily stuffing it into his pocket as a souvenir without the other two knowing.

"Lifty, lean against the wall and carry Flaky. Let her ride your cock." He watched with a smirk, as Lifty leaned against the wall and picked Flaky up with ease, letting her wrap her long, slender legs around him. She reached behind herself to guide Lifty's member to her entrance where he slowly sank into her aching core with a grunt.

She hooked her hands behind his neck as she arched her back sensually, not having been taken in this position before. Lifty stared mesmerized at her bouncing breasts, his large hands gripping her bottom tightly, as he thrusted eagerly up into her well lubricated sex.

The two eventually became so lost within each other that they almost forgot about Shifty, that is until Flaky felt someone spreading her lower cheeks. She glanced back only to see Shifty pull two saliva soaked fingers out of his mouth to prod at her puckered hole. "W-what are you doing?" She panted, staring at him with nervous eyes even as Lifty continued his movements.

"Well, princess, there is two of us you have to satisfy, remember?" She whimpered, turning around to bury her face in Lifty's neck, not wanting to watch Shifty insert himself inside her other hole.

He kept insistently prodding and poking at her hole until his wet fingers managed to pop inside the tight hole. Flaky tensed at the foreign feeling of her back entrance being invaded. "O-oh...fuck!" Lifty growled as her walls clenched down almost painfully onto his length, slowing him down dramatically.

Shifty frowned, finding it almost impossible to move his fingers around with the way she was tensed up. "Dammit Flaky. I said you have to relax!" He hissed, rubbing her back in small circles.

"It...it hurts.." She whimpered into Lifty's neck.

"It's going to hurt more if you don't relax your body." Shifty calmly told her as he wiggled his fingers around, preparing her.

Flaky took deep, shallow breaths and did her best to loosen up, instead she tried to focus on Lifty's pulsing shaft rapidly thrusting into her, and not on the insistent fingers moving around trying to make her loose enough for something much bigger.

Eventually, she felt the fingers leave only to be replaced with the tip of Shifty's shaft. "I suggest you bite down on this." And with that Flaky felt the soft, stringy material of his scarf being placed into her mouth.

Her teeth latched down tightly onto the cloth, trembling violently as she anticipated the painful entry.

With one straight thrust, Shifty plunged deep inside of her. Flaky's eyes widened at the sharp pain, her cry coming out muffled as she bit down on the scarf.

Lifty slowed to a stop when he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Shifty...what the fuck?" He growled angrily, leaning up to kiss her tears.

Shifty panted heavily as he waited till she became adjusted to having two men inside her. "It's not my fault, I already prepared her as much as I could."

They waited for a few moments longer until she let the scarf slide out of her mouth to drift to the floor. "I-I think I'm ready." She sniffed, feeling the pain slowly ebb down until it was an uncomfortable throb.

The twins nodded and began to move once again, they were messy and out of sync at first, both pushing in and pulling out at the same time, only proving to cause Flaky more discomfort as she whined quietly.

But after a couple seconds of awkward movements, the twins were able to set a nice rhythm where one pushed in and the other pulled out. Allowing Flaky to be able to begin to feel the pleasure they were receiving.

Soon, she found the pain intensifying the pleasure as they continued to restless move inside her, slender fingers buried into dark green hair as she found herself arching her back, leaving her breasts open for Lifty to bury his burning face in.

Her breaths were hitched as they desperately pulled her body to and fro between them, when one exited the other eagerly dove back in, their bodies becoming slick with sweat.

Shifty gathered a bunch of Flaky's hair and tugged her head to the side as he latched his mouth onto her neck licking and nipping at the heated flesh as he pumped repeatedly into her tight hole.

With a loud moan, Flaky rolled her hips forward listening to the pleasured groan that escaped Lifty as he began to thrust into her frantically, an animalistic growl escaped through his clenched teeth as he felt himself coming close to the edge.

The younger twin surged his hips forward, determined to make the red head come before him, thrusting into her like a piston, he was practically pushing her onto his brother with how roughly he was pumping. His hands gripped her bottom painfully as he bounced her between the moving cocks.

His pelvis constantly met hers with a wet slap with how much liquid was dripping from their connected parts.

Finally, the friction of two thick members stuffed deep inside her became too much and Flaky felt the building pleasure explode as her orgasm hit hard. A shaky moan escaped her parted lips, body shuddering violently between the two men.

The sudden tightness caused Lifty to lose control with a strained grunt, he released deep inside her.

Shifty had to thrust a few more times before he was able to follow the other two.

The three quickly found themselves laying in a panting, sweaty mess on the uncomfortable ground, none of them having the strength to move.

**xXx**

Once they were ready and dressed - Flaky strangely unable to find her panties - the satisfied twins handed the exhausted, still blushing female her merchandise. "We'd love to do business with you again~"

Flaky sent them a thankful smile before jogging out of the alleyway, to her home where she was eager to take the pill.

"Hey Shifty." Lifty started with his trademark grin.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she'll figure out that those are only birth control pills?"

They glanced thoughtfully at each other for a second before turning away with a snicker.

"Naw."

**xXx**

**Kk, second request finished.**

**Next to be done:**

**Older!Cub/Flaky for Chey Anarchy**

**Splendont/Flaky for ILoveZimandNny16**

**Tiger General/Flaky for boony832**

**Flippy/Flaky for Hex223**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Babysitting

**Brutalman69: You're welcome, I'm glad you like it!**

**Oh yes, and before I forget, you can place requests in a review or you can PM them to me, either way is fine.**

**Next up, request for Chey Anarchy! **

**Pairing: Older!Cub/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Babysitting**

**Warning for slightly more confident and experienced Flaky, she is after all older than him. ;p**

**xXx**

Knock knock

"Come in!" A deep voice called from inside, inviting the person inside.

Twisting the knob, Flaky pushed it open and stepped inside. "Hi Pop."

The older man turned to her with a friendly smile. "Hello, Flaky my dear," he shrugged on his jacket, buttoning it up. "I ordered pizza earlier for the two of you to eat."

Toying with the bottom of her sweater, the red head nodded with a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you," Pop glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Okay, I've got to go now. Cub's sleeping in his room, bye Flaky!" He told her hurriedly, rushing out the door without another word.

The woman looked around deciding what she should do. Eventually, deciding to just go check on Cub.

Reaching his room, she silently pushed open the door and peeked inside to see the teen sprawled face down on his bed, letting out the occasional snore.

She smiled and backed out, heading back to the living room.

It may seem strange that a twenty three year old woman was babysitting a seventeen year old boy, but Pop was pretty protective of his son and was scared to leave him by himself even though he was old enough, but then again Cub has a strange tendency to get hurt a lot, it was almost like he was a magnet for danger.

Besides, she doesn't mind, she liked Cub and has been babysitting him since he was eight. Pop has tried to get the other girls to babysit the teen so he could give Flaky a break once in awhile.

They, however, never work. Since, Cub apparently shows his dislike for his original babysitter being replaced by causing trouble to the other girls. Giggles he drove off by being obnoxious and hiding her phone so she couldn't find it.

Petunia he just rolled around in mud from outside, proceeding to purposely hug her while he was covered in the grime, poor Petunia didn't even wait for Pop to come back, she ran away screaming.

Lammy...he broke her pickle that she always carried around, which immediately lead to her having an insane fit and trying to murder the teenager who ended up locking himself in his room until his dad came home.

And so, that whole fiasco ended with Pop having to ask her with a guilty expression if she could still babysit Cub which she readily agreed to, after all he was the one that wanted to give her a break.

It actually kind of flattered her that she's the only babysitter that Cub likes.

Half an hour later is when Cub finally woke up and she was sitting in the living room reading one of Pop's books.

"Hey Flakes," he greeted with a sleepy smile. "When did you get here?"

"Not that long ago," she giggled and pointed at his sand colored hair sticking up in all directions. "You've got bed hair."

Blushing, he attempted to fix it before sending her a goofy smile. "I'll be right back."

He turned away, shuffling back to his room, she vaguely heard a: "I didn't think you'd be here so early."

Giggling, the red head turned back to indulge herself in the novel.

Couple minutes passed before the teen exited his room, sandy hair brushed and dressed only in black jeans.

Flaky kept her eyes on his face, with her cheeks tinted a light pink. Since the past couple weeks that she's been watching him, the red head noticed that the teen has decided that he doesn't need to wear a shirt whenever she's around. And it's very distracting, considering he has quite the chiseled chest with how active he is.

She had to admit, Cub certainly grew up nicely, the boy was handsome with his sandy hair parted to the side, partially covering his right eye, his little fan-hat that he used as a kid abandoned a long time ago in favor of a scarlet beanie.

The only bad thing he has was the multiple scars he has scattered throughout his body, thanks to all the times that he miraculously got himself hurt. But then again, who knows, maybe some girls will like his scars.

"No shirt again today?" Flaky asked, turning back to the book when he winked at her.

"Don't need one." He answered, taking a step to her before somehow tripping over his own feet and landing on his face with a thud.

Flaky gasped, jumping off of the couch to check on the fallen teen. "A-are you okay, Cub?"

He grunted, sitting up and rubbing his nose with an embarrassed expression. "I hate how I always manage to hurt myself atleast once per day.."

Flaky frowned sympathetically at that. Lifting a slender digit, she ran it along the bridge of his nose when he removed his hand. "It doesn't look like you broke anything atleast...does it hurt?"

Hazel eyes darted away from hers after seeing the concern in her eyes, finger insistently rubbing his nose, attempting to soothe it like how she would do when he was small. Pink dusted along his tan cheeks, his hand coming up to encircle her tiny wrist to stop her. "Stop it. I'm not a little kid anymore." He muttered, refusing to meet her eyes.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry." He glanced at her and immediately felt bad at the guilty expression she held, looking almost like she was the one in the wrong.

The teen sighed, dropping his hold on her wrist. "There's no need to apologize, it's not your fault."

She nodded, but still held that same expression as she returned her hand to her lap.

Adjusting his beanie, Cub smiled crookedly at her, wanting to break the awkward silence that he had somehow managed to create. "You, uh, you want to play some video games?"

Her face automatically brightened at the prospect of playing games, and nodded eagerly. "Of course!" Jumping up, she darted towards his room. "I'm going to beat you this time!"

"Yeah right!" He laughed, chasing after her.

Settling down next to the excited redhead in front of his tv, the sandy haired teen loaded up his game, listening to Flaky turn completely into a tomboy as she ranted about how she would kick his ass in the game.

And honestly, he had to admit that he liked that she hardly stuttered around him and was actually comfortable enough to act like herself.

It really showed how close she was to him, and it made him happy and feel a bit special that he was one of the few people that she was able to be outgoing around.

A while into gaming, Cub could see Flaky practically bouncing in excitement as she found herself going head to head with him to the finish line. Their cars speeding perfectly on the tracks as the finish line came in sight.

Cub glanced from the side of his eye to see Flaky's wide eyes concentrated completely on the game, her teeth nibbling nervously on her lower lip, making it puffy, pink and very kissable...

He shook his head rapidly to break the train of thoughts his mind was heading to.

Only to turn back to the screen right in time to see his car swerve completely off the track and cost him the race. "Yes! I win! I told you I would beat you!" The redhead cheered, throwing a fist up in the air and doing a little victory dance.

Cub snorted and sent her a challenging smirk. "Yeah right, I let you win."

"Pfft, whatever," Flaky giggled, handing him the remote and randomly deciding to change the subject. "Do you guys still have that brownie mix from last time?"

"Yeah, why? You gonna make some delicious brownies?" He licked the corner of his lips hungrily as he turned off his game.

"You gonna help me make them?" She shot back at him with a somewhat teasing smirk.

"Of course!" Grabbing her hand, he jumped up, pulling the petite redhead with him.

Dragging her to the kitchen, the energetic teen took out the brownie mix and handed it to his babysitter. "Okay. So, how do we do this?"

Covering her mouth to contain a giggle, Flaky looked up at him with amused eyes. "You don't know how to make brownies?"

Flushing, the boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Hey, I don't usually bake like you do, so can it."

She was still smiling as she handed him the brownie box. "Well then, it's a good time to teach you how to make brownies then, huh?"

Smirking, he took the offered box and ripped it open. "Okay teacher, time for you to begin your lesson then." He teased, loving the color appearing on her pale cheeks as she turned the oven on.

And with that done, they both began to pull out the necessary ingredients needed for the mix. Flaky guided him easily through it, telling him what to put and how much - the only time they had trouble was with the eggs, in which Cub kept getting pieces of the shell inside the mix and she had to force the grumbling teen to dig them back out.

"So," Flaky started, as Cub stirred the mix and silence began to surround them. "I heard from Cuddles that a - as he put it - really hot girl from your school, asked you out?"

"Eh," his face wrinkled up as if he smelled something gross. "I turned her down."

"Hm?" Crimson eyes blinked in curiosity. "Why is that? This is maybe the tenth girl you've turned down."

His lips drooped down into a frown as he continued stirring the wooden spoon in the mix. "I'm...just not interested in any girls my age.."

If anything that only served to make Flakys curiosity grow as she instructed him to pour the mix into the pan and place it into the oven.

"Um," she stared at him with a raised brow as she watched him pour himself a glass of juice. "So...does that mean that you're, um.."

Taking a long sip of his juice, Cub waved the back of his hand at her, motioning for her to continue. "Are you...you know...gay?"

At the last word, the caught off guard teen choked on his juice, pulling the cup away he spit all the juice in his mouth onto the shocked redhead, completely soaking her in the sticky drink. "Oh my god! I'm sorry about that! But no, I'm not gay! How could you think that?!"

Making a disgusted sound, Flaky wiped at her eyelids so she could see. "Well, you said you weren't interested in any girls.."

Picking up a napkin, Cub wiped her face for her. "Yeah, I said I wasn't interested in any girls my _age_, Flakes."

Eyes now clear of the sticky juice, Flaky stared up at him, crimson orbs filled with curiosity. "Does that mean you like someone older or younger than you?"

Toying with a soaked strand of her hair, he frowned. "You should go take a shower, I'll lend you one of my shirts and you can just reuse your skirt."

When she just blinked at him, obviously waiting for him to answer her question, he sighed. "And yes I am interested in someone. She's-" he hesitated a bit before answering, like he was contemplating on whether or not he should tell her. "She is older than me...and I've known her for a long time...you could say that I have very strong feelings for her.."

"Does she know that you like her?" Flaky asked, brushing the now stiff strands of hair away from her face.

Cub stared at her silently for a moment, searching her questioning face with his hazel orbs, almost like he was expecting a reaction from her. She raised an eyebrow when he looked away with disappointed eyes, apparently not getting the reaction he hoped for. "No. I don't think she knows." He mumbled.

Wanting to make him feel better, Flaky smiled and patted his shoulder. "Maybe you should tell her! I mean, how much does she mean to you?"

"She means the world to me." He answered so quickly and without hesitation that Flaky didn't understand what the sting in her chest was about. It shouldn't be surprising that Cub would find some older girl in his school to care about. After all, it wasn't like Flaky was the only girl he knew since he was small, there was probably some other girl he's hung out with his whole life that she doesn't know about.

"Then..then, um," this time her smile came out strained, she wasn't used to this horrible emotion that she was currently feeling, didn't understand why her chest felt so tight, like something was squeezing her heart in its powerful grip. "Then you should tell her how you feel. I mean if you really care for her than you should tell her before someone else takes her.." She finally managed to squeak out.

Cub gazed at her, letting her words sink in. "Before someone else takes her, huh? Well, maybe I will tell her then.." He looked back to her but Flaky was staring sheepishly at her feet unable to handle the horrible emotion that kept insistently bugging her.

She just couldn't for the life of her, understand why she was feeling this way. It wasn't like she had feelings for the sandy haired teen, right? Ugh, she couldn't think, She needed to get away from him so she could collect herself.

"G-good luck with that," she choked out, stepping around him. "I'm going to go pick out a shirt before I shower."

His eyes followed her all the way to the kitchen entrance where she suddenly paused. "I...I hope she returns your feelings." She told him before running off.

"...I hope so too.." He whispered to himself, eyes lingering on the kitchen doorway and taking a seat as he waited for the brownies to finish.

**xXx**

When she exited the shower, Flaky felt much better as she dressed, pulling on her skirt and tugging Cub's large black t-shirt over her head. With a flushed face, still warm from the shower, she examined her new outfit and the way that the oversized shirt reached about mid thigh, almost like a short dress.

Geez, it was almost like she was borrowing her boyfriend's shirt...

She shook her head rapidly to break out of her thoughts as she bent down and picked up her discarded shirt, folding it up, she carried it with her outside to take home later.

After placing her shirt by the front door, Flaky decided to check on Cub in the kitchen.

Only to see that he had miraculously managed to eat basically half the pan on his own. "Cub!" She cried, jogging over to him and snatching a piece of brownie out of his hand. "What the heck?"

He looked up at her with surprised eyes, mouth full of brownies and cheeks puffed out like a squirrels. "It is really good!" He mumbled through his mouthful.

Flaky frowned disapprovingly at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

He rolled his eyes and swallowed his food. "I said that this brownie is really good! A bit burnt, but I think I did good for my first time, don't cha think?"

The redhead looked warily from him to the brownie, than back again. "A bit burnt?"

Cub smirked and snatched the dessert from her hand and pushed it against her lips. "Open up," when she kept her lips pursed he sighed loudly. "Trust me Flakes, it's good. You can barely even taste the burnt parts."

Reluctantly, she parted her lips and took a timid bite, chewing slowly and tasting the gooey chocolate. "Mmm." She hummed, Cub was right. It is good and she couldn't even taste the burnt parts.

He grinned widely at her. "See? I did good for my first time, huh?"

Nodding, Flaky took the rest from him and threw it into her mouth. "I'm going to go put some on a plate then we'll go watch a movie, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, and that's when he finally noticed her wearing his shirt. His cheeks darkened as his hazel eyes roved over her figure appreciatively, taking in the way that it was big enough to reach her thighs but still tight enough to cling to her figure, showing off the curves that her off the shoulder sweater hides.

And she looked _really_ good in it.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Cub wandered to the kitchen entrance. "I'm going to go pick out a movie." He muttered, rushing out of there and just barely catching her "ok, be out in a minute."

**xXx**

Cub had picked out some random action movie that his father had in his movie collection. Halfway into it he was grateful that it was good and had interesting fight scenes, since it kept his eyes from wandering to his cute babysitter.

Finishing the last of the brownies and placing the plate onto the ground, Flaky found herself absorbed into the movie, unable to tear her eyes away. That is, until the romantic scene that quickly developed into a sex scene suddenly popped up.

The redhead squirmed uncomfortably, it was always awkward for her to watch a movie with someone when there was this kind of scene.

And oh my god, it was still going.

How long was this scene going to go for?

Finally, the redhead couldn't take it. "Ah, um..I'm going to fast forward it.." She reached for the remote that was between them when a large hand covered her own, stopping her.

"Huh?" She looked up and nearly jumped out of her skin at the intense hazel eyes boring into her own. "W-what's the matter, Cub?"

He didn't say anything, merely continued to stare at her, eyes filled with a myriad of emotions that she couldn't decipher.

Butterflies bursted in her belly when he lifted her hand and used his other hand to knock the remote uncaringly onto the ground, so he could scoot closer to her, not once removing his eyes from hers.

Gulping, Flaky wasn't sure if she liked the direction this was taking, she just couldn't understand what had gotten into the teen.

His eyes were so intense and mesmerizing that she found herself getting lost in them, not noticing the distance between them closing with each second that passed. Her trance was broken when those piercing eyes shut, any space left between them being closed off by his lips touching hers.

Breaking out of her frozen state, Flaky gasped and pushed him away. Staring at him with impossibly wide, confused eyes, her hands coming up to cover her hanging mouth. "C-Cub! W-what are you d-doing?"

He looked hurt for a second, but quickly brushed it off, leaning forward and stopping only when their lips were inches apart. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He murmured, hot breath blowing over her pink flesh.

Before she could even utter a reply, Cub claimed her mouth once again. Her hands laid on his hard chest, tempted to push him away but at the same time, she strangely didn't want to.

"C-Cub," she whispered, against his lips, he obviously wasn't very experienced when it came to kissing with the unsure way he was moving his lips against hers. "W-what about that girl you like?"

"God Flaky, are you that dense?" He grumbled, and she felt his knuckles knocking the side of her head lightly. "You're the woman I was talking about. You're the reason why I don't want any other girl."

"You're the only one I want," his heated breath blew over her face as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips. "God, you don't even know what you do to me, Flakes." And with that he reclaimed her lips once again.

The redhead shuddered, stomach fluttering pleasantly as he gently nudged her until she was laying on her back with him over her. His lips shyly melding with hers as he tried to imitate the romantic kisses that he's seen on tv.

But Flaky still tried one last act of resistance. "C-Cub," she whispered between kisses, lightly pushing against his chest. "T-this is wrong, I-I'm too old for you."

"I don't care." He replied automatically, cupping her face in his large hands and trailing his lips over her colored cheeks.

"W-what about your father?" She asked weakly, feeling her resistance cracking with each enticing touch of his lips.

"If he cares about me, then he would understand." He answered, covering her parted lips to keep her from letting out anymore protests.

His thumbs caressed her cheeks and her eyelids slowly drifted shut, deciding to let herself slip into this rapture, hoping that she won't live to regret this once this was over.

His tongue swiped tentatively at her parted lips, seeming almost afraid of accepting her invitation inside. "Have you ever done this before?" She asked.

Pausing, the teen hesitated before answering with an embarrassed blush. "No. I've never had a desire to even get physical with another girl...have you been with another guy?"

His shoulders slumped when she nodded. "O-oh," he frowned, feeling like an inexperienced child. "I probably won't live up to your expectations." He mumbled dejectedly, suddenly feeling extremely shy and nervous.

Flaky, smiled comfortingly at him, knowing how nerve wracking the first time could be and reached up to tug him back down. "Don't worry Cub, I'll guide you through it."

Hazel eyes darted down to her glossy, full lips and bent down to timidly seal their lips together. Heat coursed through his body as Flaky ran her fingers along his scalp, knocking off his beanie before tangling the slender digits in the sandy locks.

Sucking in a sharp breath when the redhead nibbled on his lower lip, Cub allowed his fingers to roam down her front, feeling the luscious curves hidden beneath the soft material.

His hands had slipped under the shirt and was now stroking her flat abdomen as she snuck her tongue between his parted lips, taking him by surprise. He didn't know how to respond as he let the older woman completely dominant his mouth, her tongue sliding throughout his moist cavern before nudging against his submissive tongue, attempting to coax it out to play.

With a face that felt like it was on fire, Cub finally responded and moved his tongue forward to tangle and twist with hers, their saliva mixing together as he felt himself get more confident the longer they continued to let their tongues dance.

Finally, with the need for air, the two parted and gazed into each others passion filled eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel skin to skin contact. The redhead placed a hand on his bare chest to push him back slightly so she could sit up to remove her shirt and bra, piling them both onto the ground.

Laying back down, Flaky smiled shyly at him as he stared down at her with lust filled eyes. Taking in her lovely crimson eyes shining with desire, flushed cheeks, full lips shiny and puffy from being kissed, and finally the scarlet hair that was fanned around her delectable face. "You're so beautiful." He muttered, stooping down to steal another kiss.

Moving down, Cub pressed light kisses along her jaw, down her neck to her collarbone and finally stopped to let his lips linger in the valley between her breasts. Her fingers brushed along his shoulder blades, rubbing the multiple scars as his large hands cupped her mounds, experimentally squeezing them with a red face, earning a small whimper in response.

Wanting to try something else, he let go of the soft flesh and skimmed his calloused fingers down her sides, all the while leaving feather light kisses down her abdomen, gaining him a delicious shiver from the female.

Reaching her belly button, he pressed his lips to it before allowing his tongue to slip out and dip into the tiny hole, causing the female to shrink back, biting her lip at the abrupt feeling of his moist tongue on her sensitive skin.

His index fingers hooked into the waistband of her skirt and panties, giving a light tug downwards, Cub helped her shimmy out of the remainder of her clothes, tossing them carelessly to the side as he eyed the treasure he sought.

Grabbing her legs, he spread them apart as he settled himself on his front so that his face was inches away from her nether lips. He blew a warm breath teasingly on it, enjoying the tremor that raced through the female.

She lifted her head and gazed at him with wide eyes. "Y-you don't have to do that Cub, it is your first time after all.."

He shook his head in refusal, running a curious finger along the pink folds. "No. I want to try this." And with that said, he lowered his lips to the glistening hole, trying to remember the eating out scene from that porno that Cuddles had showed him once.

His tongue darted out to circle around the small entrance before being bold enough to slip inside, twirling the muscle around and winning a satisfying quiver from the redhead, her back arching up as her fingers slipped down to brush through his silky hair, encouraging him in his actions.

His thumbs rubbed along her outer lips as his tongue stretched as far as it could inside her, wriggling around and attempting to pleasure her as best he can. Which seemed to be going well - if the moaning and the sharp sting on his scalp from the hands fisting his hair to pull him closer was any indication.

The tip of his tongue flicked against a certain patch of skin and he felt her body jolt up. "Oh yes, right there. Do that again." She groaned, the grip on his hair almost becoming painful, as her teeth dug into her lower lip so she didn't go screaming out.

Liking the response, Cub than flicked his tongue once again over that patch, absentmindedly noticing her legs begin to shake violently at the intense pleasure.

And so he did it again.

And again.

And again.

Until finally she came with a sensual moan. He retracted his tongue as soon as he felt the hole getting tighter and instead chose to lap up the glistening juices that leaked out.

When he felt her body go slack, chest heaving to catch her breath, Cub snuck back up her body to crash his mouth against hers and allowing her to taste herself, proud that he managed to make her orgasm on his first try.

He pulled back to pat his wild, disheveled hair, attempting to tame it down a bit thanks to Flaky being so rough. His head shot down when he caught her undoing his pants to free his straining erection from their confinement.

A shocked cry escaped the teen as the surprisingly confident female grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down till he was pressed flushed against her, his member nudged against her entrance as she reached between them and gripped him to align him in the right spot.

Hunger swam in those lovely crimson pools as she glanced up at his suddenly nervous form. "Are you ready?"

Gulping, his lips set into a straight line as he fixed her with determined look and gave a quick nod.

Once that was confirmed, the female used her flexibility to bend her legs and place her heels against his lower back, than without warning pressed her heels down hard and forced him inside with one swift thrust.

He gasped and dropped forward, holding himself up with his elbows as he adjusted to the foreign and yet pleasurable feeling surrounding his length. Flaky lifted a hand to touch his cheek softly, lifting herself up she let him melt into the kiss.

Next thing he knew, Cub found himself on his back with Flaky over him, lips still latched against his, her long hair spread around them like a crimson curtain. Her curvy hips rolled forward and Cub gasped, breathing raggedly into her mouth as she rolled them again, silently enjoying every little sound that escaped the flustered teen.

She released a shaky moan, grinding her hips against his, soft breasts rubbing gently against his chest, heightening his pleasure. His hands traveled along her shapely legs to rest on her hips.

Sitting up, Flaky laid her hands on his chest, lifting herself up until only the tip was left in her, she slowly lowered back down, letting the teen feel every inch sink into her until she reached the hilt, where she repeated the motion again.

At one point, the teen couldn't handle her agonizingly slow movements and bucked his hips, wordlessly telling her to move faster and to give him more.

She hissed and sent him a small smirk, noticing that he was obviously ready for her to really move. She picked up the pace, sliding up only to engulf him completely again, hips slamming onto his as she impaled herself on his shaft continuously.

The overwhelmed teen could only toss his head back against the couch, letting out shallow, ragged breaths, accompanied with husky moans as he occasionally thrust his hips up.

His glazed hazel eyes slid up to lustfully take in the arousing sight of her breasts jiggling deliciously with each bounce. Her nails dug into his chest as they set a rhythm where each time she slammed down, he would thrust up to plunge deeply into her.

His hands tightened her hips, helping her as she began to move at a fevered pace, suggesting that she was close. Her upper body dropped back down to press against his as he pumped frantically into her, their lips meeting in a clash of tongue and teeth.

The rough hands on her roamed from her hips to grip her bottom tightly as he desperately pounded up into her causing the petite female to shake like a leaf in his hold as her second climax rocketed through her body, loud, shaky moans escaping her open mouth.

The teen gave a few more forceful thrusts before succumbing to the sporadic tightening of her walls hugging him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he panted heavily, thrusts quickly becoming lax.

They laid there panting, until Flaky let out a satisfied groan and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, not at all concerned with removing his now soft member that rested deep inside her.

Cub grinned, his arms drifting up to wrap tightly around her slim waist, almost like he was scared that she would leave him the second he let go.

Their peaceful post-coitus moment was ruined when the sound of the front door being pushed open was heard. "Cub! Flaky! I was able to get off work ear- oh my god!"

**xXx**

**Holy crap, this one came out longer than I thought! And yes, I believe that Cub will be handsome when he gets older - that'll be natures way of apologizing for making him die so much. xD **

**List for next requests:**

**Splendont/Flaky for ILoveZimandNny16**

**Tiger General/Flaky for boony832**

**Flippy/Flaky for Hex223**

**Sneaky/Flaky for boony832**

**Cuddles/Flaky for Gravityfriends**

**Splendid/Flaky for AnonymousGirl3**

**Fliqpy/Flaky for KeyhoCrystal**

**Lumpy/Flaky for AmlObsessed (you dork :p)**

**Lammy/Flaky for boony832**

**Petunia/Flaky for boony832**

**Mime/Flaky for boony832**

**Disco Bear/Flaky for Guest**

**Male!Flaky/Cuddles for Ratty4949 (Just a warning for everyone, this is the only yaoi request that I'm accepting. I will not accept any others, I'm sorry but yaoi is just not my thing.)**

**Male!Flaky/Flaky for boony832 **

**omg, that list is long.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Masks

**Omg everyone can blame or thank AmlObsessed since she helped me with the idea for this chap. (and is also making me her bitch by forcing me to write when I feel like being lazy. xD)**

**Anyways, this request is for IloveZimandNny16!**

**Pairing: Splendont/Flaky**

**Rating: T**

**Word: Masks**

**xXx**

Splendont was pissed.

No.

He was beyond pissed. He was absolutely furious.

And he took it out on the innocent forest he was currently hiding in, tearing up trees, plants, whatever he could get his hands on.

At last, only a few trees remained in the destroyed forest. Panting angrily, the red haired male uprooted one last tree and slammed it on the ground until it broke in half.

Finally, the red hero stopped and attempted to calm himself, standing in the destroyed clearing and letting out deep huffs, gloved fists opening and closing. He was atleast somewhat satisfied after venting his anger out on the innocent trees.

"Umm," his keen ears automatically picked up on the timid voice and turned to the source with a harsh glare. "A-are you okay?"

With a snort, Splendont faced forward again. "Do I _look_ okay?" He growled sarcastically.

Really now, did she not just see him wreck half the forest?

He could practically feel the nervousness emitting from her form as she clung to the closest intact tree. "W-well, I-I saw what h-happened earlier a-and just wanted to see if maybe y-you needed some help.."

Wow, this girl must have gathered up a ton of courage just to talk to him, from the amount of stuttering and how shaky her voice was, Splendont was able to easily tell that she would rather be anywhere but here with him.

"And exactly how would you help me?" He spat venomously, feeling his anger ebb down with each passing second.

"Um," he glanced back at her and could see her struggling for what to say. "Uh..I.." Her words trailed off, which for some reason annoyed him.

"What," he started, spinning on his heel and taking long strides to her shaking form. "You what? You thought you would just waltz right in here and tell me to feel better?"

"Hm? Is that what you thought?" By now he had the petite redhead backed up against the tree, shivering violently as she seemed to be practically trying to merge with the tree to get away from him. "Seriously, I don't even know why I try anymore."

She never replied, merely stared at him with those scared wide eyes, trembling fingers clinging to her sweater. "I mean can you even imagine what it's like to try your best to help people, only for you to get no credit for your work just because some blue idiot comes in last minute and nearly kills everyone whilst trying to help you with something you could handle on your own?"

Great, now he was ranting and he could feel his temper flaring back up as he took out his frustration on the innocent redhead in front of him. "Well? Can you? Can you imagine being thought of as the bad guy even though you've done nothing to prove that you're bad?" His seething scarlet eyes glared down at her, catching the quick shake of her head.

"I didn't think so," he scoffed, but the longer he dwelled on the subject, the more angered he became and next thing he knew his fist had buried into the bark above her, causing her to flinch and cover her head. "It's just so fucking _sickening_ to see everyone cheer for that dumbass when all he does is get them killed." He gritted out.

The corner of his lip suddenly curled up into a bitter smirk. "Maybe I should just be a bad guy since that's what everyone sees me as."

"I-I," the tiny redhead finally piped up, it seemed to be taking her great effort just to keep herself standing let alone talk. "I d-don't think that you're a b-bad guy."

Well, that caught his interest, fist still embedded in the tree, Splendont leaned down slightly to stare at her curiously, though he still carried a biting edge to his tone due to his anger. "Really now? And what makes you say that? 'Cause from what I see everyone likes to take the idiot's side."

Flaky gulped nervously, before forcing herself to squeak out a reply. "B-because I've seen you try to g-genuinely help p-people and to be h-honest.." She trailed off, unsure if she should keep talking.

But Splendont wasn't having it. Ripping his fist out of the trunk and showering them both in broken pieces of bark, the red hero then lowered that hand to hook a finger under her delicate chin, lifting her gaze up to his. "Go on." He encouraged in a softer tone.

Gulping audibly, Flaky decided to continue, nervously holding his intimidating gaze. "Um..to be h-honest I t-think you do a b-better job than S-Splendid."

Just by those words, Splendont felt his burning anger die down a bit, sending her the tiniest of smiles Splendont searched her wide eyes to see if she was telling the truth and not just out of fear. "Really now?" He muttered quietly, finding no signs of lies in those crimson orbs.

She nodded lightly. "Y-yes, I've seen you m-make more of an effort to make s-sure that everyone comes out a-alive compared to Splendid who k-keeps doing stuff that gets them k-killed."

The fire that fueled his anger had now died down to a fizzle thanks to the honest words of this petite girl. Splendont's smile grew, his thumb brushing along her smooth cheek. "So, you never once thought of me as the bad guy?"

Cheeks becoming tinged with pink, Flaky shook her head. "N-Never."

His scarlet eyes drifted closed as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you Flaky. It's nice to have atleast one person on my side."

Flaky blinked. He knew her name? His voice does sound familiar now that she thought about it...

Her blush deepened when his hands drifted to touch her neck lightly, playing with the hairs that drifted down her back.

He released a sigh, heated breath ruffling her dandruff infested hair as his scarlet eyes drifted open to gaze deeply into hers. "I wish more people were like you." He whispered heatedly, lowering down fully to gently press his lips to hers.

He slowly pulled back, catching her permanently wide eyes, her glossy pink lips trembling lightly from the brief kiss, leaving her burning lips aching for more. "Thank you, I guess you did help me after all." He murmured, turning away to leave.

Fingers touching her lips, Flaky smiled at his back as she finally connected the pieces. "See you at work tomorrow...Spencer."

Splendont froze for a brief second before continuing on. "Yeah, see you."

Flaky giggled, before pushing off of the tree and going her own way. Did her normally silent boss honestly expect her to not recognize him when he only had a flimsy mask to hide his identity?

**xXx**

**Another request finished. :3 And it's the first rated T of the bunch, yay! :D**

**Btw, before I forget if you don't give me a T or M rating for your request, I'll automatically put it as rated T.**

**List of next requests:**

**Tiger General/Flaky for boony832**

**Flippy/Flaky for Hex223**

**Sneaky/Flaky for boony832**

**Cuddles/Flaky for Gravityfriends**

**Splendid/Flaky for AnonymousGirl3**

**Fliqpy/Flaky for KeyhoCrystal**

**Lumpy/Flaky for AmlObsessed **

**Lammy/Flaky for boony832**

**Petunia/Flaky for boony832**

**Mime/Flaky for boony832**

**Disco Bear/Flaky for Guest**

**Male!Flaky/Cuddles for Ratty4949 **

**Male!Flaky/Flaky for boony832**

**Cuddles/Flaky for Weev**

**Fliqpy/Flaky/Flippy for NuclearWarCat**

**Lifty/Flaky for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse Kaboom/Flaky for IloveZimandNny16**

**Giggles/Flaky for DeathPrincess821**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D **


	5. Nightclub

**Omg AmIObsessed and I could not for the life of us figure out a name for the Tiger General, so I just settled for Tiger. If anyone has any name suggestions for him, than I would be more than happy to hear it. xp**

**Anyways, request for boony832!**

**Pairing: Tiger General/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Nightclub**

**xXx**

Night clubs weren't his thing.

In fact, night clubs are usually places that he would rather avoid than be drawn towards.

But his 'wannabe exactly like their badass boss' employees insisted that he go to one to loosen up - perhaps find a lady to take home for the night.

So, after much pestering and complaining that he was too tense at work, the blue haired male decided to follow their advice and visited one of the most popular night clubs.

Dressed in a casual button up shirt and slacks, Tiger made his way into the booming club, deafeningly loud music being the first thing to greet his sensitive ears, already causing a frown to appear on his lips.

By the time that he had managed to squeeze past all the sweaty, gyrating bodies to reach the bar, a permanent scowl had managed to make its residence on his normally stoic face.

Finding an empty stool, the grouchy man slid onto the seat and ordered a drink, choosing to ignore the obvious frightened look that the bartender sent towards his clawed hand.

Not his fault that he lost his hand in an accident and decided to replace it with something better instead of just leaving it as a useless nub.

By the time he was on his third glass, a small figure decided to slide onto the stool next to his. Glancing at them, Tiger paid them no mind and was about to turn back to his drink.

That is, until he noticed the large white flakes and various white barrettes scattered randomly throughout the wild, fiery red hair. Doing a double take, the man was able to quickly connect her to the picture that the little green haired faggot kept on his desk. He always affectionately talked about how she was his best friend.

And from the way that his green eyes shined and the stupid, dreamy smile that was always plastered to his face when he talked about her - the blue haired male was able to easily figure out that the green haired boy had quite the crush on his friend.

That fact just made this whole night all the more interesting as he lifted his hand to wave the bartender down and ordered two more drinks, offering one to the blushing female, who seemed to be doing a poor attempt at hiding.

"What's a young lady like yourself doing at this club by herself?" He asked. He never was one to pick up ladies, they usually flocked to him. Whether for his money or his rugged, yet handsome appearance - he'd never know, but he couldn't bring himself to care either way.

She visibly jumped in her seat, turning to him with wide eyes; like she never noticed him next to her until just now.

Letting out a shaky giggle, the woman sent him a friendly, but yet nervous smile. "Uh, he he, I'm actually not alone. I came with m-my two friends..but they k-keep trying to s-set me up with their f-friends that I don't like.."

A deep chuckle, rumbled from the older man as he gave her a quick once over before turning back to her face. The green dumbass actually isn't that bad when it comes to picking out ladies. This one was actually pretty appealing, especially with that little black dress that clung tightly to her petite form; leaving little to the imagination.

But he had to take a guess that she usually doesn't wear that kind of revealing clothes - if the way that her fingers grasped the bottom, trying in vain to keep it as low as she could, while squirming around and trying to uncomfortably cover the amount of cleavage the dress showed off was any indication.

"Let me guess," he started, pushing the glass of alcohol towards her, which she accepted hesitantly. "Your friends forced you into that dress and into this club?"

She blinked owlishly at him, looks like he hit the nail on the head. "H-how do you know that?" She asked curiously, taking a small sip of the alcohol and wrinkling her nose at the strong taste.

He smirked at her. "Just a wild guess. You don't look like you belong in these type of places." Picking up his glass, the man tipped his head back and downed the entire thing in one gulp.

Flaky just stared at him in amazement, her shaky fingers clenched around her own glass. Crimson looked from her glass to his than back again before ultimately shrugging and deciding to copy him, the redhead lifted her own glass and surprisingly managed to swallow the entire thing in one go. Slamming the glass onto the table, the woman lifted a hand to daintily cover her mouth as she coughed, still getting used to the strong taste.

"S-so, what are you doing h-here?" She asked shyly after she calmed down from her coughing fit, as he called the bartender for two more cups.

Resting his chin on his fist, he sent her a small smile. "My employees thought that I'm too tense, and need to relax."

"Though, I don't know how they expected me to relax, being surrounded by blinding lights and sweaty people." He growled to himself in a tone low enough that she couldn't hear.

The bartender handed them two more rounds and he pushed one to her with his clawed hand. Her large crimson eyes stared at it with a slight trace of fear, she gulped audibly and squirmed in her seat, making a poor attempt to act like she wasn't ogling it.

"It was lost in an accident," he sent her a reassuring smile and lifted it towards her direction so she could get a good look at it. "It's harmless, I promise you. I only use it for when I need to protect myself."

Lifting a trembling finger, Flaky hesitantly ran it along the cold steel. A smile crossed her lips when she realized he was true to his word and she didn't get hurt, her fingers brushed along it in curiosity, feeling the smooth design. "W-why would you need p-protection?"

"Well, not to be big headed," he chuckled, toying with his glass. "But I am a pretty important person. My company is large and successful and of course that draws competing enemies who want to take me out of the ring."

"Mm," she nodded understandably, dragging the tip of her finger over the rim of the glass before lifting it up to her waiting mouth.

Smirking, the blue haired man waved the bartender down again for another round. "Well, enough about me, lets talk about you now.."

And so the once irritated man soon found himself becoming more and more entertained by this timid redhead. For with every glass she drank, she slowly became more outgoing, her pale cheeks taking on a rosy hue as her eyes carried a glassy shine to them, showing the obvious signs of her inebriated state.

She was pretty intoxicated, even to the point where she was bold enough to lean forward and press her soft lips against his chapped ones.

But she still had enough mind to pull away with a gasp, covering her mouth in embarrassment at what she did. "I-I'm sorry..i-it's just we were getting along g-good. A-and I think you're kinda h-handsome-"

She was cut off by a finger pressing against her lips, the digit than traced along her glossy lips. "How about we take this somewhere else?" He purred, not missing that flash of desire in her cloudy eyes and grabbed her hand, helping her stumble off her stool.

Pushing the door open, the intoxicated couple stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door, Tiger slammed her against it and hungrily devoured her mouth. Hand fumbling with the doorknob until he found the latch and locked it.

Lips still firmly attached the blue haired man than dragged her to the sink, shoving her against the counter and continuing to explore her mouth for a while longer.

Finally, losing interest in her mouth and becoming more interested in what lay under her short dress, the older man than spun her around and pushed her until her front was bent over the counter.

A Coarse hand traveled sensually down her curved back until it reached the bottom of her dress, which it grasped and gathered to bunch up around her waist, exposing her lacy black panties. His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he uncaringly ripped her panties off to reveal her moist womanhood.

His hand moved to unbutton his pants the same time that his claw rubbed carefully along her sensitive folds, receiving a shiver in response from the drunken redhead.

Removing his claw, the man than leaned over her, taking a second to align himself to her slick entrance. With no warning or gentleness at all, he plunged himself deep inside of the quivering female, drawing a surprised cry from her at the sudden entrance.

He frowned a bit when he noticed that he didn't meet with any resistance on the way in - it seems that the innocent redhead wasn't a virgin after all.

Oh well, he regained his smirk, he was still fucking that green idiot's crush, that's all that matters.

Without even bothering to wait for her to adjust, the blue haired man started moving within her fleshy walls, not in the mood to go slow - he automatically started shoving in and out of her in a hard, fast pace, causing her to lose her breath with each plunge inside her luscious body.

Flaky could only writhe helplessly beneath his forceful thrusts, loud moans being cut off with each slam of his hips, her hands became sweaty against the cool counter, beginning to slide along the surface each time she was jolted forward.

The mirror began to fog up with each heated breath that escaped her open mouth, finding it useless to try to hang onto the slippery counter, the redhead chose to instead brace her hands against the mirror, pushing against it to make sure that his powerful thrusts didn't slam her head first into it.

Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, Flaky bucked her hips back, wanting to feel more of his pulsing member buried inside, giving her more of that delicious friction that she craved.

Feeling her respond back to his vicious thrusts, the male leaned down and pressed his lips to her ear, never once dropping his frenzied pace. "You like getting your tight pussy pounded by my thick dick, don't you?" He breathed raggedly into her ear, gaining a mewl in response; she has never been talked dirty to before and it strangely turned her on more than ever as she jerked her hips back desperately until his length was sheathed completely inside her with each meeting.

Satisfied, he straightened back up and squeezed her well rounded bottom with his good hand before lifting that hand up into the air, only to bring that hand back down with a resounding crack, eliciting a squeal from the flustered female.

Releasing an animalistic growl, the blue haired male pumped wildly into the writhing girl, his hand planted firmly on her bottom as his thumb spread her open for him, his midnight blue eyes gazed lustfully at his furiously pumping shaft constantly entering and exiting her soaking core, drawing consistent pleasured sounds from the helpless redhead.

His larger form dropped down to cover hers as he slammed into her like a battering ram, pounding her into ecstasy as he felt his euphoria quickly approaching with each slide into her milky walls.

His teeth gathered the porcelain skin of her neck into his mouth, latching his lips around it, the male nipped and sucked at the spot, making sure to leave behind a bruise. Wanting that green head to see his mark he left on her.

Finally, he felt her entire body tremble beneath his as her creamy walls suddenly constricted tightly around his invading member. Growling around the skin gathered in his teeth, Tiger roughly forced his hips to her one last time as he released streams of hot liquid deep inside her.

Quickly coming down from his high and gathering his composure, the male peeled himself away from her. Giving one last lustful stare at her used hole and the juices that dribbled down her shaking thighs, the male fixed his pants and leaned down to press a chaste kiss on the corner of her lip. "Thanks for the quickie, little girl."

Making his way to the door, Tiger unlocked it and pulled it open, stopping to throw one last glance at the woman who still had yet to collect herself. "By the way...tell Flippy, his boss says hi." And with that he left the bathroom with a chuckle, leaving the woman to process what he just said in her alcohol induced brain.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as she noticed _her _boss, stumble out of the many stalls that he was apparently hiding in the entire time.

Crimson eyes met sky blue and Flaky awkwardly picked herself off the counter and pulled the short dress back down to cover her precious parts, despite the clear juices sliding down her smooth legs.

Splendid grinned at her crookedly, and leaned his drunken body against one of the nearest walls. "That was a stunning performance Flaky!" His grin abruptly turned suggestive as he pushed off the wall and wobbly made his way to her petrified form. "You want to earn a raise?"

**xXx**

**Hehe, I couldn't help adding Splendid at the end. **

**List of next requests:**

**Flippy/Flaky for Hex223**

**Sneaky/Flaky for boony832**

**Cuddles/Flaky for Gravityfriends**

**Splendid/Flaky for AnonymousGirl3**

**Fliqpy/Flaky for KeyhoCrystal**

**Lumpy/Flaky for AmlObsessed**

**Lammy/Flaky for boony832**

**Petunia/Flaky for boony832**

**Mime/Flaky for boony832**

**Disco Bear/Flaky for Guest**

**Male!Flaky/Cuddles for Ratty4949**

**Male!Flaky/Flaky for boony832**

**Cuddles/Flaky for Weev**

**Fliqpy/Flaky/Flippy for NuclearWarCat**

**Lifty/Flaky for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse Kaboom/Flaky for IloveZimandNny16**

**Giggles/Flaky for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. Pickles/Flaky for Gravityfriends**

**Fliqpy/Flaky/Splendont for IloveZimandNny16**

**Lumpy/Flaky for Joker**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Spiders

**Okay, AmIObsessed here's the first update I owe you. xD Btw, everyone should go check out NuclearWarCat's request fic, it's quite interesting~**

**Anyways, this request is for Hex223!**

**Pairing: Flippy/Flaky**

**Rating: T**

**Word: Spiders**

**xXx**

Tupperware tucked securely under his arm, Flippy hummed merrily as he roamed the large forest. Light green eyes searching the various trees and ground intently for the perfect insect.

Nope, too small.

Too hard to catch.

Too poisonous.

Egh, even he hates centipedes.

Continuing along, Flippy searched leisurely until he spotted the perfect large eight legged bug.

"Aha!" He cried happily, jogging over to the large black spider that was slowly climbing the tree.

This one is perfect and it looks like the one he caught last week, so he knows it isn't as aggressive or poisonous like other large spiders.

Prying open the container, Flippy cautiously used the lid to lead the spider into the container, once it was safely inside and he had closed the lid; the vet held the container close to his chest and began the run home with a wide smile on his face.

**xXx**

Panting, Flippy unlocked his front door and stepped inside. Closing the door, he glanced at the clock.

Good, only five more minutes until she gets off work, Flippy hurried to the bathroom with his tupperware.

Opening the shower curtain, the smiling male opened the container and let the spider slowly crawl out to hide behind the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Eyes filled with satisfaction, Flippy marched out of the bathroom and put the container away before taking a seat on the couch and clicking on the tv.

Not paying attention to what was playing on the screen, Flippy began to muse on why spiders were his favorite animal.

Number one reason that they were his favorite was that they killed and ate all the pesky insects in the house.

The creak of the front door opening caught his attention and he smiled, warmly greeting his timid girlfriend as she entered the home.

She blushed and put her stuff down before going over to him and giving him a chaste kiss, saying that she was going to go take a quick shower.

Flippy went back to his musing, number two reason is that they can make quite the interesting pet. Well, the harmless ones atleast, they were actually pretty ticklish when they crawled across his arm.

His ears picked up on the sound of the shower being turned on.

But the third reason and the absolute best reason that Flippy likes them for is...

An ear piercing shriek sounded from the bathroom down the hall and Flippy stood up just in time to catch a glimpse of Flaky running towards him in the nude.

His green eyes automatically caught the sight of her chest...bouncing, as she rushed towards him; away from whatever had frightened her.

"Flippy!" She cried with tears in her eyes, taking the open invitation that his arms provided and jumped into his strong embrace.

"What's the matter?" He asked, finding it hard to contain the wide smile that was growing on his face the more she unintentionally pressed herself against him as he carried her.

"T-there's a spider in the b-bathroom again!" She whimpered, grabbing his neck and trying to pull herself higher up into his embrace, practically trying to climb on top of his head to avoid the ground, not realizing her slippery breasts was rubbing up against his red face, a bit of blood began dribbling out of his nose at the contact.

By now, the grin was practically splitting his face as Flippy mused on his last reason about spiders being his favorite.

Spiders were his most favorite animals ever because they allowed him to view and feel his girlfriend's nude body without him even trying.

**xXx**

**Hehe, AmIObsessed and I have pretty much agreed that Flippy is secretly a pervert, especially for Flaky~**

**List of next requests:**

**SneakyxFlaky/M/Cabin for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/skateboard for Gravityfriends**

**SplendidxFlaky/M/Shower for AnonymousGirl3**

**FliqpyxFlaky/M/Monster for KeyhoCrystal**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Bra for AmlObsessed**

**LammyxFlaky/M/Pool for boony832**

**PetuniaxFlaky/M/Cleaning for boony832**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest (if you don't give me a word or rating than I'll let AmIObsessed decide the Word/Rating for me.)**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest (since you both have the same request and no word/rating, I let AmIObsessed pick this one too. And as you can see she likes to give me M ratings. xD)**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	7. Cabin

**To kuronekox96 and ailover: I'm sorry, but I stated in chapter three, that I'm no longer accepting anymore yaoi/shonen-ai pairings. If you have any different requests than I'll be more than happy to accept it.**

**Anyways, this request is for boony832!**

**Pairing: Sneaky/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word:Cabin**

**Warning for randomness and light smut.**

**xXx**

Sneaky was confused when Flippy showed up at his cabin, holding two large suitcases and a sheepish look on his young face, like he was afraid he might burden him with his request. "Uh, Sneaky, I wanted to ask...can you do me a big favor?"

The taller male crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway with a raised brow. "Sure Flips. What is it?"

"Well, uh..I'm being sent on a mission with Mouse Kaboom that'll last for months, I'm not sure..."

That piqued his interest. "Mission? Only you two? What about me?" Why would only Flippy and Mouse Kaboom be going? The three usually always go together for everything.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I specifically asked for you to stay behind.." The smaller green haired male shifted his weight to his other foot, looking up unsurely at his friend.

Sneaky's sharp eyes narrowed in confusion. "Hm? Why would you want me to stay behind?"

"Because," Flippy's fingers tightened around the handle of the suitcase. "I wanted to ask if you could watch someone for me while I'm gone.."

Now Sneaky was really curious. "Why? Do they need protecting?"

"Um no, it's just," his voice dropped down to a whisper as he leaned towards the taller male. "It's just..if anything happens to me..I want you to take care of her for me.."

Oh yeah, well that was understandable. They always did have the worry of not returning from a mission and...wait. Did he say she?

"She?" Sneaky asked in curiosity. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

The lime green haired male's cheeks immediately flared up as he dropped his hold on the suitcases to wave his hands in front of him frantically. "N-no! I-it's not like that! She's my really good friend."

Sneaky smirked at his friend's flustered expression. "So, how come I've never heard of this 'good friend' before?"

Flippy looked away and scratched his red cheek shyly. "Because she's shy and doesn't usually hang out with anyone but me. But her mother passed away recently so I've been the only person she could stay with."

His green eyes turned back to his teasing friend. "But now I've been called onto this mission and you're my best friend Sneaky..." His eyes suddenly got serious. "You're the only one I can trust to take care of her for me until I get back."

How can he say no to that? And so, Sneaky agreed, after all that's what best friends are for right?

"Ok," he sighed. "Bring her here than."

Flippy brightened and turned to wave a hand at his jeep where a redheaded woman was waiting.

Sneaky blinked. How did he not notice her standing over there? He was usually aware of his surroundings.

No matter though, 'cause she was now making her way over, nervously twisting her fingers in the soft material of her sweater, bangs shielding her eyes that never once left the floor.

His eyes shifted to Flippy, catching the open affection that he stared at her with.

Obviously, the young soldier harbored some deep hidden feelings for the petite redhead.

Looks like this is one female he's going to have keep a certain distance from. The last thing he needs is to have her falling for him when she unknowingly held his best friend's fragile heart in her hands.

**xXx**

"Well," Sneaky started once they bid farewell to Flippy and shut the door. "This cabin is my home, it's small but cozy."

Her large crimson eyes took in the homely looking place with a small smile. "I-it's very nice."

"Thanks," he smiled, gesturing her to follow him. "Come, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

She nodded and skittered forward to follow behind him as he lead her to his bedroom.

Reaching his room, he placed one of the suitcases he was holding on top of the small bed that looked like it could just barely fit two people. "This'll be your bed." He informed her, patting the mattress.

She placed the other suitcase she was holding down by the door and looked at him with questioning eyes. "Isn't t-that your bed though?" She was pretty sure that this was the only bedroom in the whole cabin.

"Well yeah," he rubbed the back of his neck absently as he sent her a crooked smile. "But you're the guest and I'm letting you have the bed. I'm just going to sleep on the couch in the living room."

"W-what?!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I-I can't let you do that! I-I'll take the couch and you can h-have your bed."

"No, it's fine." He insisted, chuckling at her flustered form. "You can have the bed, the couch is comfy too. I'll be okay."

"B-but, I don't want to be a bu-"

"You won't be a burden I promise, Flaky." He smiled reassuringly, already able to tell what she was going to say.

She still looked uncomfortable with the situation and he let out a sigh.

"Seriously, it's fine. You're going to make me feel horrible if I put you on the couch." He told her, his tone of voice telling her that he refused to change his mind.

She nibbled on her lips for a few seconds, before resigning with a small sigh. "O-okay, but if you ever want to switch, just tell me."

He chuckled and moved forward to grab the other suitcase and place it on the bed. "Sure Flaky. Here I'll help you unpack."

**xXx**

The first few days were slightly awkward and silent, with Flaky constantly having her nose buried in a book and Sneaky just laying back and watching TV or doing various chores.

He just did his own business and let Flaky adjust on her own to his house; he didn't want to force her to get used to him and his home right away and become more uncomfortable.

It was a few more days of silence when Flaky finally gathered up enough courage to try to talk and get to know the man who let her into his home.

She had closed her book and placed it onto her lap to stare at him mindlessly flipping through channels, not really finding anything interesting on. Feeling her stare, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and sent her a friendly smile. "Yes?"

Jumping at being caught, Flaky had quickly turned away with a blush. "S-sorry...I was just thinking t-that since I'm going to be s-staying here..that we should get to know each other.."

Putting the remote that he was still holding in the air down on the armrest of the couch, Sneaky turned his entire body to face her. "That sounds like a good idea. So, what's the first thing you want to know?"

She seemed to be thinking about it as she gazed down at her lap, fingernails tapping lightly on the hardcover of her novel. "Mm...h-how long have you known Flippy?"

He smirked, figuring that the first question would deal with the happy go lucky soldier. "Lets just say a really long time, I don't even remember when I first met him. All I know is that he's my closest friend I've had all my life."

A warm smile graced her lips. "T-that's great. He's a c-close friend of mine too...I-I sometimes wish I had his outgoing personality, he's always so social and seems to make friends easily."

Resting his elbow on the top of the couch, the green haired male dropped the side of his head to rest on his palm. "Yeah, same here."

Her head cocked to the side as she stared at him quizzically. "B-but you don't seem like t-the shy type.."

"Yeah," he chuckled, sliding his fingers through his moss colored hair. "But I'm not exactly what you would call social. I actually prefer to blend in the background instead of making my presence known to people." He told her, reminiscing on all the times he went out with his two friends and just silently watched them interact with other people.

He never did understand why he just couldn't be outgoing and talkative like them; instead preferring to sit on the side and drink his beer.

The only time when he made an effort to talk was when he had women interested in a one night stand.

Other than that, he could care less about making random conversations with random people that he'd probably never see again.

In fact, he probably would never have even made friends with Flippy or Mouse Kaboom if it wasn't for the fact that he was placed in the same squad as the two.

In the beginning, he was planning to just ignore them and do his own thing. But Flippy was persistent in bugging him and attempting to make him open up and work with him and Kaboom.

Finally, after enough time the friendly soldier was able to gain the stoic soldier's friendship and they quickly developed a close bond.

That's why for Flippy's sake, he was attempting to be friendly with Flaky, if it wasn't for him than Sneaky wouldn't have a problem with ignoring her presence entirely.

"S-so, you don't have a lot of friends either?" She asked curiously, her large eyes blinking owlishly.

"No," he muttered, picking at a loose thread on his pants. "I don't particularly care about making friends with random people, I feel more comfortable on my own."

"O-oh." Her downcast eyes told him immediately what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, it doesn't mean that I don't want you here." He sent her a small smile to soothe her worries. "In fact, I'm interested in getting to know you." Especially, since Flippy seemed to like her to a point beyond platonic friendship. He was curious to know what it was about the timid redhead that attracted the outgoing green head besides her cute looks.

She blushed lightly at his comment. "O-oh, well then, how about you tell me s-stuff about you and than I can just tell you about me after."

He nodded. "Sure, what else do you want to know besides how long I've known Flippy?"

Lifting a delicate hand, she tapped a finger lightly against her chin. "Um...how did you guys first meet?"

And that was how they spent the night and rest of the week, just getting to know each other and finding out what they had in common besides the young soldier.

Slowly, as the days passed, they began to develop a small friendship, the silence that surrounded them before being lifted by casual conversation the more used to each other's presence they got.

And Sneaky was actually starting to find it enjoyable to have another person living with him.

**xXx**

"Do you think Flippy's okay?" She asked him suddenly, after a month of staying with him. By now, her stutter was almost nonexistent, only showing up when she was nervous or embarrassed.

He looked completely unfazed by her random question, already expecting it to pop up sometime during her stay. "Of course," he told her confidently, switching his gaze from the TV to her. "He may be clumsy but Flippy always gets the job done and makes it out alive."

She nodded, staring worriedly down at her lap. He placed a hand on her knee, giving it what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. "He'll be fine."

Her lips pulled up into a smile as her much smaller hand reached down to rest over his. "Thanks."

He turned away from her, pretending to pick at the puffs of cotton that was sticking out from a ruined part of his couch. "No problem." He mumbled, trying his hardest to fight down the warmth in his cheeks.

**xXx**

"So, have you and Flippy ever thought about going beyond the limits of just friends?" He had asked one day when the curiosity had become too much.

As per the norm for Flaky, her cheeks had automatically flared up as she stammered out her frantic reply. "N-no! N-never, Flippy is like a brother to m-me."

'_But Flippy doesn't see you as a sister at all_.' Sneaky thought with a perplexed frown, remembering the loving way that Flippy had gazed at her with before he departed.

"Have you ever been with any other guys?" He asked, figuring that he might as well since he was on the subject of dating.

She played sheepishly with her sweater as she shook her flushed head. "N-no, I hardly talked to anyone besides Flippy and my mother.."

He opened his mouth, about to ask another question but she had beat him to it, flipping his own question back at him. "What about you? Have you been with a woman?"

Shrugging uncaringly, Sneaky brushed his long digits through his hair. "Yeah. Nothing serious though, only stuff like one night stands."

He didn't exactly understand the deflated expression that overtook her curious face as she suddenly lost her appetite and decided to just poke at her dinner.

**xXx**

"You know, you should think about trimming your bangs." He mentioned one day after they finished playing a game of rock, paper, scissors to quench their boredom.

"Hm?" She gazed up at him quizzically. "Why?"

"Because," reaching a hand up, he lifted a majority of her longs bangs up and out of her rosy face. "It's blocking your cute face and you should take it out of the way." He told her in an attempt to raise her confidence.

"Y-you really think its c-cute?" She stammered shyly, looking everywhere but his eyes that roamed around and took in every little contour of her exposed face.

"Of course." He grinned, finding that he enjoyed flattering her quite a bit.

He also noticed with some surprise that Flaky is the only woman that he has genuinely complimented; all other women before her were just empty flattery so he could get a quick lay.

Flaky had smiled widely and lightly touched his arm. "Well then, how about we go trim my bangs than?"

**xXx**

It was about two months later, after a playful game of hide and seek that he noticed that there was something between them that he didn't want to acknowledge.

He had finished counting to ten and was scoring the small cabin for the redhead. Which he quickly found out that unlike him, she wasn't very good at hiding.

He snickered when he spotted her peeking over the back of the couch to see where he was without even realizing that he was standing behind her.

Crouching down behind her, he leaned forward and blew a cool breath against the back of her neck, raising instant goosebumps as she squealed and spun around, leaning her back against the couch and holding a hand against her chest to calm her pounding heart.

Placing his hands on the top of the couch above her head, he loomed above her with a teasing smirk. "Found you~"

She was rendered speechless as she stared at him with a red face and he couldn't help himself as he decided to tease her further by bringing a hand down to skim his fingers along her chin, drawing an involuntary shiver from her as her eyes stared dreamily into his.

He finally caught himself when she responded by lifting her own hand up to cradle his cheek as she began to slowly lean up towards him. He shook his head and pulled back from her, wondering why the hell he was being so flirtatious all of a sudden.

He was supposed to just be the silent friend that was taking care of a shy girl; not betraying his best friend by flirting with the object of his affections.

Flaky had looked confused at his sudden change in demeanor. "W-what's wrong?" She obviously wasn't expecting him to just pull away like that.

"Nothing," he muttered, rubbing his neck nervously, wanting desperately to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "It's...I can't." He finally uttered with a sigh.

Flaky had look a bit hurt by the boundary he had set up but still was not to be swayed. "Can..can you still k-kiss me?"

His usually narrowed eyes shot up towards her in surprise. "W-what?" He never thought the shy redhead to be bold enough to ask such a question. "I..I can't Flaky.."

"P-please?" She begged, gazing up at him with pleading eyes. "It doesn't have to m-mean anything. I-I just want to know what it feels like to be kissed."

Gazing contemplatively at her, Sneaky wondered if it was a good idea. Well, she did say it didn't have to mean anything right?

And besides it could be a good way to get rid of any kind of attraction he held for her at the moment.

It won't mean anything, so that means he wouldn't be betraying Flippy.

And with that thought in mind, he gave in to her request, not at all seeing the fact that a simple touch of her lips will leave him yearning for more.

A lot more.

**xXx**

The next few days after the kissing incident was torture for the stoic soldier. He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to her lips every time she talked to him.

It didn't help that he began to have fantasies of pinning her up against the wall and ravishing her lips until she was left breathless. His thoughts and the powerful attraction he had for the redhead was driving him insane with need.

But he refused to give in to it, he had to constantly remind himself just who she belonged to - even if she didn't feel the same for the kind soldier who dropped her on him.

One night, the frustrated man couldn't find any peace to fall asleep, constantly tossing and turning on the couch, images of her full lips and how perfectly they fit against his plagued his mind.

It had gotten to the point where he just couldn't hold it in anymore and found himself sneaking to his room where his fiery haired guest was slumbering.

He stood over her, gazing at her sleeping form clothed only in a thin nightgown, making her all the more irresistible to him and his growing attraction.

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it wandered up to caress her soft cheek, his eyes staring greedily at her parted lips where silent breaths exited.

After much hesitation, Sneaky ended up finding himself leaning down towards her, intending to just steal a quick kiss to quench a bit of his craving.

He certainly was not expecting her to actually be awake and responding to his kiss. He was going to pull back but the petite redhead was not having that as her nimble fingers grabbed the back of his head and gently kept his lips firmly pressed against her own soft ones.

He wanted to resist, wanted to do nothing more than push away from her and walk away before he did something that he'd regret. But that was all thrown out the window the moment her moist tongue tentatively brushed up against his frozen lips.

At that moment, all the pent up lust that he had been harboring for the past days had all burst at once as he quickly found himself responding back eagerly, hungrily delving into her inviting mouth.

His mouth worked over hers feverishly as his mind became cloudy with nothing but the lust he held for the small woman.

This wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to be making out with his best friend's crush.

He wasn't supposed to be ripping her nightgown off as she stripped him of his pajama pants.

And he most definitely wasn't supposed to be seated so deeply inside of her after tearing through her innocence.

He shouldn't be the one to kiss away her tears and brushing a comforting hand through her hair as he waited patiently for her to adjust to his large size.

He shouldn't be enjoying the way that her skin jumped to every touch of his skilled fingers, or the way her back arched oh so delicately to the experimental thrust of his hips when she was ready for him to move.

It wasn't right that he enjoyed every little moan and whimper that escaped her panting lips as he picked up the pace, his lips latched onto a patch of skin on her neck and leaving behind a dark hickey.

Her limbs wrapped around him and pulled his lean form flush against hers, leaving absolutely no space between them. She only kept her grip on his lower half loose enough so that he could still pulse his hips to hers, the soft squelching sound filling both their ears and sending more undeniable pleasure throughout them.

It was so wrong, so wrong, but oh so good as Sneaky, panting raggedly, kept his arms wrapped tightly around her petite frame as his hips continually surged against hers, feeling himself so close to exploding.

It most definitely should not be his name that she was whimpering out in a breathy whisper as he took her to her height in pleasure, her back completely arching off the mattress as the springs squeaked in protest of the frantic movements as Sneaky quickly followed her in ecstasy.

And as they laid there silently with a fulfilled and satisfied Flaky laying her head against his smooth chest, Sneaky couldn't help but feel like the worst best friend in the world; because despite it all and how much guilt he'd be carrying later...he had enjoyed every last minute of his betrayal.

Flippy should never have trusted him with such a big favor.

**xXx**

**Phew, omg, I didn't know what kind of personality to give Sneaky since he, you know, **_**died**_** practically two seconds after he made his first appearance. So meh~ :3**

**Shit! I forgot to do something with that long tongue of his. Dammit AmI, this is all your fault! xD**

**List of next requests:**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/skateboard for Gravityfriends**

**SplendidxFlaky/M/Shower for AnonymousGirl3**

**FliqpyxFlaky/M/Monster for KeyhoCrystal**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Bra for AmlObsessed**

**LammyxFlaky/M/Pool for boony832**

**PetuniaxFlaky/M/Cleaning for boony832**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest**

**LiftyxFlakyxSplendid/T/Cosplay for Ratty4949**

**Anways, thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Skateboard

**This request is for Gravityfriends!**

**Pairing: Cuddles/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Skateboard**

**Warning for smut. (I'm putting this warning now for the people who apparently freak at the smut.)**

**xXx**

"Phew." Cuddles sighed, jumping off his skateboard and stepping on one end so the other side flew up into his waiting hand.

With the board in hand, the blond boy turned around and watched his friend continue to skate without him. His golden eyes leered at her smooth legs with each jump and twist she did.

Letting out a low whistle, he plopped onto the ground and contently watched her jump off of ramps and doing whatever tricks she could, not realizing that her skirt flashed her black panties at the boy's intent gaze with every jump she did.

Placing his skateboard behind him and leaning his elbows back onto it, he decided he could definitely watch her all day. Eventually though, she must have gotten tired when he noticed her skating towards him, she stopped next to him and kicked up her own board with a friendly smile.

"So," Cuddles started with a grin, gazing openly at her flushed, panting expression. "Why are you wearing a skirt to skateboard?"

"O-oh," Flaky's cheeks flushed deeper at that as she tugged nervously at the end of the skirt. "Well, um, it's because Lammy stole all my p-pants, saying I need to dress more girly."

"Tell her I said thank you," his gaze was now lingering on her shapely legs. "You know how much I love your legs." '_Especially when they're wrapped around my waist._' He added silently.

"Um, t-thank you." Flaky fidgeted, uncomfortably bringing her board forward to block her legs from his lascivious sight.

Cuddles frowned at her shy action and stood back up. "I'm going to skate for a little bit more."

Flaky nodded and watched him cautiously as he ran off with his board to go back skating. Letting out a sigh of relief, the redhead dropped her board on the ground, atleast she knew he held himself back from taking her in the park; the blond boy's sex drive was ridiculously high in her opinion.

After a couple minutes of watching him try to pull off some tricky maneuvers and failing, Flaky became bored, deciding to lay down and relax on her board. It was a good thing her body was small, she was able to lay on her front and still had enough room to fold her arms and prop her head on them as she stared boredly at the swaying grass not that far from her.

Listening to the rustling grass was all she could hear as she slowly felt herself beginning to drift off, the sound of rolling wheels approaching barely registered in her ears. Cuddles rolled slowly to a stop behind her, he blinked at her lazing form and was just about to call her name when his eyes unwillingly drifted to her bottom.

The edge of the unguarded skirt just begging for him to lift it up, his lewd eyes wandered to her spread thighs, resting on either side of the board, his tongue slipped along his lips. She was unknowingly giving him an invitation.

Atleast that's how he took it.

Setting his board down quietly, the blond boy silently stepped towards the redhead until he was looming over her resting form, kneeling down, Cuddles placed a firm palm onto her back to keep her down incase she got up, his other hand immediately wandered down to flip her skirt up and expose the dark underwear to his hungry gaze.

Her eyes shot open in panic at the feeling of his hands and tried to unsuccessfully push up. "My Flaky," she froze, the husky voice confirming just who it was behind her. "Do you realize how..._inviting_ you look right now?"

She whimpered as his nimble finger drew a line along her slit through the thin material, middle finger quickly finding her hole and poking lightly at it. "C-Cuddles..w-what are you d-doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He purred in a voice deeper than his usual one, finger drawing tiny circles around her entrance.

"B-but, we're in p-public!" She squeaked, unable to keep in the gasp at his digit insistently prodding at her hole.

His fingers brushed along her warmth that he could feel seeping through the flimsy material. "Oh come on Flakes, it'll be fun. It has the whole thrill of being caught going on, which makes it all the more appealing." Flaky nibbled on her lower lip, her pushy friend always had a habit of pressuring her into things that she didn't want to do.

Even if she told him no, he would bug her endlessly until she agreed.

Either way, he was bound to get his way.

"I-I don't t-think that it's s-such a goo- a-ah!" Her protests were cut off by his deft digits pushing aside her panty to press roughly against her sensitive pearl.

"What was that Flaky? Maybe you should just relax and let me pleasure you for now~" He purred, sliding his eager fingers up until it was circling around her entrance, gathering the bit of liquid that leaked out.

"Nice and wet." He grinned, taking two fingers and pushing them inside, grinning wider at the feeling of her moist walls instantly gripping them.

Flaky let out a shaky breath, unable to find the words to speak with the way his slender fingers curled inside her, searching for her sweet spot.

They pushed deeper inside until he was almost knuckle deep, her teeth latched onto her lower lip to hold back the needy squeal as he wiggled them around, preparing her for his entrance.

Twisting his fingers, Cuddles wanted to make sure he got her as wet as he could, to the point where she wouldn't be able to do anything but pant and moan hopelessly under him.

When he could feel her juices practically coating his fingers is when Cuddles retracted them from her glistening hole, thinking that she was moist enough to easily take him in.

Lifting his index finger, the blond boy slid it into his mouth, suckling her sweet juices off of it with a guttural groan, fully aware of her staring at him bashfully from over her shoulder.

"Delicious~" He smirked, pulling it out and lowering his middle finger to push against her full lips. "Come on Flakes, have a taste."

When he kept insistently nudging her lips with his finger, the musky scent hitting her nostrils, was when Flaky slightly parted her lips to let him push it inside, tasting her own unique flavor.

Once he was satisfied cleaning off his fingers was when Cuddles pulled back long enough to tug the top of his pants down and free his erection from their confinement. His saliva soaked fingers dug into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

Using his teeth to rip it open, Cuddles hurriedly pulled out the rubber and slipped it over his hard on.

Tossing the wrapper off to the side, the lust driven teen then positioned himself over the submissive redhead, one hand still holding her back down as his other moved down to align the tip to her soaking entrance.

With the grin practically splitting his face, Cuddles languidly entered her inch by agonizingly slow inch, making sure that she felt every single bit of him inside of her. Flaky could only whimper at his thick manhood carefully entering her until he was seated in her to the hilt.

Cuddles paused once he was fully inside and let out a pleasured groan as her suction-like walls tightened dramatically against his pulsing length. "Mmm, even after all our other sessions, you're still as tight as ever." He growled huskily, lowering his head down to nip at her earlobe, causing the girl to surpress a squeak.

Pressing his lips to the corner of her parted mouth, the blond slowly pulled almost the entire way out of her, leaving only his tip inside he paused only for a second before swiftly plunging all the way back into her drawing a startled squeal from the squirming redhead.

He continued that slow exiting and speedy entering maneuver for a couple seconds longer until he got the feel of taking her in this unfamiliar position. His hands moved from her back to firmly grip her sides as he hovered over her petite body, sliding in and out of her in a smooth rhythmic pace.

Flaky's small hands could do nothing but grab onto the edge of her skateboard, her knees scraped roughly along the concrete, she was sure that she was going to get bruises as the board rolled back and forth at the teens copulation.

He groaned into her ear, picking up the pace a bit to force more lovely gasps from her open mouth.

Sliding his pink tongue along her cheek, Cuddles pushed his body up, deciding to change his position so he could have an easier time moving inside her.

Grasping her hips, he lifted her bottom slightly off the board as he slammed back inside her in this new position, enjoying the loud moan coming from the usually quiet female.

Making sure that she kept her bottom up in the air, the panting male let his hand wander to her rounded cheeks, squeezing them and spreading them open to gaze with lust filled eyes as his member continuously penetrated her tight hole.

With a mischievous smirk, the blond smeared his thumb in her wetness before bringing it up to push into her unused hole, eliciting a surprised yelp from the writhing redhead.

Though it hurt at first, Flaky soon found that it felt incredibly good to have his thumb play with her puckered hole as he pounded into her aching core, bringing her closer to the edge, her legs trembling with the effort of holding her rear up as each thrust jolted her forward repeatedly.

Hazy golden eyes gazed at her luscious bottom, his free hand smoothing along her shivering legs, he pushed his thumb as deep as he could inside her, enjoying the extremely tight hole hugging his digit. "You feel so good." He breathed, jerking his hips forward, starting to thrust into her at a faster speed as he felt himself growing closer to that blissful high that he always craved.

At one point the redhead began to unconsciously bounce back onto his throbbing cock, her wanton mewls and whimpers growing in volume with each meeting of their skin slapping together.

She didn't seem to notice when Cuddles stopped moving, opting instead to watch her sensually body slide back and forth seeing as he hardly ever got to catch her taking control during sex.

Finally, she paused halfway off his length to release a loud cry of pleasure as her fleshy walls tightened around him in a vice-like grip, pushing him over the edge right after her, his nails digging into the pale flesh of her rear and leaving behind angry red lines.

She slumped limply back onto her board once the blinding pleasure wore off, the blond slipping from her dripping entrance, staining her board with the clear liquid.

Tugging off the used rubber, Cuddles tossed it somewhere into the grass with a snicker, wondering who would be the unfortunate soul to step on it. Zipping up his pants, the blond glanced around the park to see no one around, he was lucky that the place was empty today.

Looking down, he spotted Flaky pushing down her skirt to cover herself up, not having the strength to stand up just yet.

Smug smirk in place, Cuddles bent down to suck on her earlobe, ignoring the small whimper from his friend. "You should wear a skirt more often when you skate."

Flaky sighed tiredly, and laid stiffly beneath him, hoping that he wasn't aiming for a second round.

She really needs to get all her pants back from Lammy.

**xXx**

**I swear Cuddles would totally be one of those hormonal teens that carried condoms with them everywhere they go. :3**

**Psst, I'm still stalking you AmI, I don't care what you say!**

**Next up:**

**SplendidxFlaky/M/Shower for AnonymousGirl3**

**FliqpyxFlaky/M/Monster for KeyhoCrystal**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Bra for AmlObsessed**

**LammyxFlaky/M/Pool for boony832**

**PetuniaxFlaky/M/Cleaning for boony832**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest**

**LiftyxFlakyxSplendid/T/Cosplay for Ratty4949**

**SplendidxFlakyxFlippy/M/Sleepover/T00ts**

**Male!FlakyxFemale!Flippy/M/Rape/AmIObsessed (dammit AmI! xD)**

**FlippyxFlakyxSneaky/M/Bond/iHeroine (continuation from Cabin)**

**FlippyxFlakyxSplendont/M/Tame/iHeroine**

**Okay! That's it! I'm serious this time! I'm not accepting anymore requests until this list is shortened! xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Shower

**Where the HELL did the ad blocker go?! I feel so unsafe without it! ;.;**

**Anyways, this request is for AnonymousGirl3!**

**Pairing: Splendid/Flaky **

**Rating: M**

**Word: Shower**

**Warning for angsty Splendid and light smut.**

**xXx**

He was doing it again.

Gazing at her with a dreamy expression while absentmindedly poking his food. Blinking, Flaky raised a hand and waved it in front of his face.

"S-Splendid? You okay?" He snapped out of it, shaking his head and spearing a piece of meat to put in his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine Flakes. Sorry about that." He assured her through his mouthful of food, some of it flying out to fall back on his plate.

Flaky frowned at him talking with his mouth full but decided to forget about it at the moment. "W-what were you thinking about?" She inquired, he seemed to stare at her a lot whenever they eat and she was beginning to get more and more curious about what he was thinking about.

"Oh," he laughed, twirling the spaghetti around his fork. "I was just thinking about how I haven't cooked bread in a while."

Flaky blinked owlishly for a few seconds before giggling, bringing her small fist to rest in front of her lips. "O-oh, is that it? W-we can go shopping for ingredients for the bread after we eat then."

She paused in her giggling as she seemed to remember something. Her fist lowered from her face as she gazed at him in concern. "Uhm, t-that is if you want to go out...if not, then I can go myself to go buy ingredients."

His lips curved up into a smile, grateful for her concern. "Thanks, but don't worry about it, I'll come with you. I need to get out of the house sooner or later anyways." He sighed.

Her brows were still scrunched up in concern for her guest as he began to once again toy with his food instead of eating it. "Y-you sure? 'Cause I h-have no problem with you staying home.."

Popping a meatball into his mouth, the blue haired male sent her a crooked smile. "I'm sure Flaky, I'll go get dressed in normal clothes." He told her after swallowing the food. Getting up, he patted her shoulder before strolling off to the guest room that he was staying in.

She watched him leave silently before looking to his plate of food to see that he barely touched anything.

**xXx**

"How do I look? My identity is hidden perfectly right?" Splendid grinned, perching his sunglasses on top of his slicked back hair. He held his arms open to let the woman in front of him examine his appearance.

Holding her sleeve up to her mouth, Flaky tried her best to hold back her laughter at his formal attire. "I-it's hidden. B-but why are you so dressed up? We're o-only going to the store."

Splendid frowned and looked down at his outfit, seeing nothing wrong with wearing a business suit to the grocery store. "What's wrong with it?"

Hiding her smile, Flaky moved forward and unbuttoned his suit jacket. Tossing it behind her on the couch, she then rolled up the sleeves of his white button up shirt. "Y-you look like you just got off work, not like you're going shopping."

She tugged on the bottom of the shirt that was tucked into his pants, leaving it to hang sloppily over his slacks as she moved on to loosening his tie. Pink tinted his cheeks when she unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his shirt, leaving the top of his smooth chest in view. "T-there. Now you look a bit more casual." She took a step back and looked over her work with proud eyes.

Splendid blinked, lips tugging down into a frown as he looked at his altered outfit. He wasn't used to dressing so...messy. But looking at Flaky and how she was so obviously proud at her work, he decided to just go along with it.

"Yeah, this looks...good. I guess." He told her, muttering the last part to himself when her smile got wider.

She nodded, reaching forward to grab his tie and tug him after her. "Y-yep, now come on, lets go get the dough for your bread."

He grinned, letting himself get pulled along as he reached up to place his sunglasses over his eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming Flakes. Take it easy."

Flaky blushed, dropping her hold on his tie to close the door behind her. "S-sorry, I got a bit too excited to take you out of the house." She told him, jogging up next to him, falling into stride next to him as they walked to the grocery store.

The walk there was nice and comfortable, filled with pleasant conversations about random topics. At one point, Splendid had ran ahead of her when he saw the store and the pictures of bread they had glued to it. He oohed and left her side to run across the street, pressing his face to the glass and looking inside at all the delicious bread, practically drooling in hunger.

Flaky smiled and began to stroll across the crosswalk, not paying attention to the road as she gazed at his back. A shrill scream stopped her in her tracks in the middle of the street as she turned and looked at what caused it.

"Flaky! Watch out!" Giggles screamed, pointing at something on the road as Cuddles wore a horrified expression.

Time seemed to slow down as Flaky's head spun around to catch the large truck heading full speed towards her. Her terrified eyes managed to spot the town's resident blind man driving the vehicle, completely oblivious to the woman standing frozen on the road, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Splendid's ear twitched when he heard the scream and instinctively spun on his heels to find the source, his sky blue eyes widened behind his sunglasses when he spotted Flaky, standing on the road, petrified in fear at the incoming vehicle.

"Flaky!" He cried, running forward to save her when a red blur whooshed past, making a large wind that sent him stumbling forward a few steps as he noticed that Flaky was now gone from the street and the truck continued driving on with no harm done to anybody.

The people around him started cheering and he looked up to see Flaky being carried by his opposite, Splendont. His eye twitched as he noticed that his look a like had beat him in saving the redhead and was now cradling her securely against his chest, which she unknowingly clung to in relief at knowing she was still alive.

His teeth clenched and grinded together, hands closing into tightly balled fists. Sky blue eyes glared in jealousy at the scarlet haired hero as he slowly lowered to the ground, still carrying the shaking woman. The town's residents gathered around him and cheered, praising him and throwing him compliments, much to Splendid's annoyance.

Before he could stop himself, his fist shot out and punched the stop sign next to him. The metal automatically bent to his strength and flew down to squash a cheering Toothy underneath it, his blood and guts squirting out onto the road and sidewalk.

No one noticed though, too focused on the hero and his latest good deed.

Splendid stood stock-still in his spot, being one of the only ones to not be wearing a smile and cheering.

He refused to cheer for this asshole who stole his glory. If it wasn't for Splendont, Splendid wouldn't have to be staying at Flaky's place and hiding his identity.

He remembered it almost like it was yesterday when people began to notice how much better Splendont was at saving compared to him. They began to cheer for him when he saved someone or did something while they booed Splendid for anything he did.

Yeah, he sometimes found it annoying and a chore at the amount of times that he has to save someone. But that doesn't mean that it isn't in his nature to want to help somebody in need.

Yes, it was very irritating to get interrupted in the middle of something to have to go save someone, but he still did it, because it was_ HIS_ job. Not some redheaded jackass that came out of nowhere.

It had happened so fast, Splendont came in and constantly competed with him in saving people. And he always somehow managed to keep alive everyone he saved while Splendid, in his rush - would accidentally kill everyone he saved.

Which soon led to everyone cheering the new hero while shunning the old one. And when his jealousy got the best of him and the two got into a rather large fight that left Splendid beaten and injured...he decided to give up on being a hero.

Especially, when all his previous fans and people he saved all turned a blind eye to his injured form, choosing instead to either glare at him or pretend like they didn't see him laying there in pain.

Only one took the time to stop by him and see if he was okay.

The one woman that he now cherishes and adores, the only person that he could call his friend.

Flaky. She had immediately dropped her bags and jogged over to him, stooping down to her knees and reaching a hand to touch his cheek and looking into his lidded eyes with concern written all over hers.

She had asked if he was okay and he didn't respond, merely stared at her silently. Her thumb had brushed along his cheek and he felt the foreign feeling of his heart fluttering. It was nice to have someone feel concerned for your wellbeing for once.

But that was broken when the pink haired damsel called her. Giggles - of course it would be Giggles, the one girl that he would somehow manage to kill everytime he tries to save her. Flaky had turned away from him to face her friend, the warmth of her hand disappeared from his cheek and he quickly found himself missing that comforting warmth.

Giggles had glared at his unmoving form and made a scathing comment about how Flaky should get away from him otherwise he might 'accidentally' kill her. Apparently the pink haired damsel and every other townsfolk were now convinced that he purposely killed them instead of it being accidents like they usually are.

His eyes saddened at the comment and turned away, feeling his chest clench at the fact that Flaky hadn't said anything. He expected to hear her agree with her friend and leave him by himself.

What he didn't expect to hear was her defending him, saying that he has good intentions in his heart, just that he goes about it the wrong way. And then there was that flutter again and it wasn't going away, not even when Giggles had turned away with a disbelieving scoff saying something about how Splendont is a much better hero than he could ever be.

The pink haired girl had strutted off after throwing him one last glare and telling Flaky to be careful. The redhead had nodded before turning back to him, laying a hand on his chest, right above his rapidly beating heart and again asking if he was okay.

This time he had replied, stuttering out some stupid reply about how he's indestructible as long as there's no kryptonuts around. Hilariously enough, Flaky began to search the area around him, making sure that none of the dangerous nuts were around and he felt himself becoming flustered with her concern. 'Cause though it was nice, he wasn't used to it.

He sat up, feeling his body already almost done healing and smiled at her, assuring her that he would be okay while thanking her for being the only person to be concerned for him. She had a cute blush on her cheeks, telling him it was no problem and encouraged him to keep being a hero if that's what he really wanted.

Feeling his confidence come back from just her words, Splendid had grinned and nodded. He had ended up flying her back to her house in gratitude, where she offered him to go over to her house whenever he wanted to hang out or just needed someone to talk too.

He didnt't think he'd ever been so happy and excited to have been invited to someone's house before, his grin had actually taken over his face right as he pulled her into an air constricting hug.

He ended up having to release her when he realized she was turning an unusual shade of blue while trying to squeak something out. They said their goodbyes while Splendid mentally made a note to bake bread as a gift to her tomorrow.

He'd flown home, so sure that nothing could knock his good mood down. Nothing could get rid of that wonderful fluttery feeling in his chest, nor the wide grin that he sported.

But apparently he wasn't sure enough. For as soon as he reached his unique acorn shaped home, he was devastated by the sight that greeted his pleasant home.

The windows was shattered, door hanging off its hinges. He immediately darted inside, wondering if maybe the twins were robbing him.

But it definitely didn't seem like the work of the twins, since nothing appeared to have been stolen. Everything was inside, but all his valuables and decorations laid in ruins throughout his small home.

Lamps, vases, even all the books that he loved to read in his spare time laid littered around and torn in pieces.

But the worst was when he stepped in his bedroom and spotted the simple message written in red paint on the wall above his bed that read:

WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE.

He could literally feel his heart break as he just stared at the message in a daze. He felt worthless and abandoned by the people that he longed to protect. Obviously, Splendont had taken his place as a newer hero, more stronger, more faster, just more _improved_ in general.

His legs felt like there were weights tied to them as he dragged them across the floor to his bathroom, everything about his happy and proud demeanor was now gone, completely sapped away by the tragedy that was his house.

He reached the bathroom and noticed that not even that was safe. If possible, he felt his mood sink even lower at the message written on the sink mirror with what looked like lipstick: GO AWAY.

He had enough. Not being able to even stand being in his house, the ex-hero darted out of there as if the place was on fire.

For awhile he just drifted around aimlessly, having no real destination set in mind, all he knew was that he was not planning on going back to his home. He never realized where he was until he was standing in front of the wooden door, hand having a mind of its own lifted up and knocked softly.

The door opened and he didn't think he'd be so comforted to see a head of red hair than he was at that moment. He stared down at the redhead with dull eyes, the light completely drained from them and he didn't seem to be actually looking at her or anything really, making her features scrunch up in concern.

Her gentle voice just seemed to echo in his ears, not really registering anything she was saying. Her hand reached up to cradle his cheek and he blinked, finally noticing that his face was soaked with the tears that he didn't realize he was shedding.

Everything seemed to come into focus at that moment, her large crimson eyes gazing up at him in concern, mouth twisted down in worry, her voice that was asking if he was okay, and finally the warmth of her palm that was pressed to his wet cheek. More tears leaked out of his saddened eyes, his hands reached forward to wrap around her petite waist as he tugged her forward and burrowed his face into her neck, probably soaking her neck and shirt but she didn't seem to mind as she held him to her, whispering soothing words in his ear. She walked backwards, leading him into her home and to the couch, where they sat down and she coaxed him into telling her what happened.

And he spilled, telling her about what he found of his only home, told her in a shaky, quiet voice that was so unlike his usual powerful, loud voice. She had merely sat there patiently, listening to every single word he spoke, taking in every single expression that crossed his masked face. Keeping a comforting hand on him throughout the whole thing.

Finally, she did what he never thought that anybody would ever do for him.

She offered him her house to stay in, saying that she had a spare guest room that he could live in.

And so, not wanting to go back to his ruined home, he took her up on her offer. Saying that once he found another home, than he'll be out of her hair.

He ended up staying for months where the two became quick friends despite the fact that he refused to leave the house and go outside. He had to remove his mask and dress in normal clothes when she had guests over, telling them that he was her friend that was living with her until he found a place of his own.

None of the townsfolk recognized him as the notorious Splendid at all and he didn't know if he should be happy or offended that no one could recognize him without a simple mask. At one point, he noticed that Giggles had developed a crush on him and would visit Flaky to try to get closer to him. But remembering how she treated him when he was injured - Splendid couldn't bring himself to even spare her the time of day, usually retreating to his room whenever she came over until she finally decided to just give up in her pursuit.

And spending everyday with only one person for company, Splendid quickly found himself becoming more and more attached to Flaky as the days passed by - and he found himself looking for a new house less and less, longing to live with his only friend instead.

She was the only thing that was keeping him tied to this town, if it wasn't for her, he probably would have left a long time ago. She was the only person he cared about, she was practically his world.

Which is why it frustrated him to no end to see her in the arms of the man that took everything from him - even if that man just saved her from certain death. The angry emotion of jealousy coursed throughout his body as he watched Splendont place her on the ground and run a hand through her long hair, drawing a blush from her as she looked up at him gratefully.

He hardly even noticed his entire body trembling at the festering anger that was growing the longer he watched the scene ahead of him.

Her eyes shifted from the red hero to lock eyes with his own narrowed ones - his sunglasses having been blown off when the new hero had flew by.

Not wanting her to see him in the state he was at the moment, he spun on his heel and began storming off. "Chris!" She called him by his alias, leaving her savior's arms to chase after him, but Splendid refused to stop, he really didn't want to end up taking his anger out on her.

When she had finally made it past the people that was surrounding the red hero; Flaky had noticed that her blue friend was now gone.

With a dejected sigh, she began to head home, hoping that he'll be back later.

**xXx**

A couple hours had passed and Flaky was now in her bathroom, stripping out of her day clothes. She decided that a hot shower should calm her stressed and worried form, that it would help her take her mind off of her missing friend and his whereabouts for the time being.

Sticking her hand beneath the flowing stream of water, Flaky felt the water before deciding that it was warm enough and took a step inside.

Sighing, the tense redhead immediately felt her stressed muscles relax beneath the steady flow, rinsing all her worries off of her in clear rivers.

Instead of going right ahead and immediately cleaning herself, Flaky chose to stand and just relax in the water, letting it soak her completely.

So focused on just listening to the water dropping against the shower floor, the oblivious redhead never heard the bathroom door being pushed open, or the shower door sliding open until a body pressed against her back, nearly making her jump out of skin with how loud she had screamed in alarm.

She spun around to see Splendid standing behind her - completely dressed and soaked to the bone, his slicked back hair having fallen to lay in a blue mess over his forehead. His sky blue eyes were swirling with so much emotion that she couldn't even figure out what he could possibly be thinking at that moment, intruding on his host while she was taking a shower.

His arms lifted up and rested on either side of her against the shower wall as his unreadable eyes roamed over her face restlessly, seeming to search for something on her face. "Do you prefer Splendont over me?"

The question was so unexpected and quietly spoken that she had almost missed it the first time. But when she finally realized what he had said her eyes narrowed determinedly as she shook her head, firmly telling him that she doesn't prefer one over the other. "Of course not."

"You think he's a better hero?"

She didn't understand where all these random questions were coming from. "No. I think you're both good."

His eyes slid shut as his face contorted into a nervous one, asking her the last question that he dreaded hearing the possible answer. "Do you...want me to go away?"

Because of his closed lids, he never noticed her eyes softening in affection towards as she reached a hand up to touch his cheek. "No," her thumb brushed along the area below his eye. "I would never want you to go away."

Her voice never shook or wavered once and made him more confident as he lowered his head down to hers, stopping just inches away from her lips to give her time to push him away. When no rejection came, Splendid closed the space between them, finding that their lips fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces as he pressed closer to her.

Her hands had wandered from his cheek to unbutton his shirt, letting it drift and fall from his shoulders to drop onto the ground with a wet plop, leaving him in only his tie which neither bothered to remove.

While her hands moved south to start undoing his belt and slacks, Splendid couldn't help but find himself focusing on nothing but her lips, ravishing it until it was bruised and swollen, parted halfway to capture breath that he stole from her.

Leaving her lips to let her breathe, he instead focused on showering her with kisses. Lips latching onto every inch of available skin that it could find.

He never even noticed his slacks were undone and that he was exposed until he felt her slim fingers, shyly wrap around his erection. Feeling the foreign body part and stroking it curiously, turning him into a panting, groaning mess at the pleasure that her fingers brought him.

His hands drifted from the wall to trail down her soaking body, hooking his fingers underneath her thighs, he lifted them up and got her to wrap them around his waist.

Pushing her against the wall, her hands left his erection to slip around his shoulders as he reached between them and aligned himself to her entrance. He slowly and carefully pushed into her, pausing when he felt his tip meet a barrier.

She tensed at the pain that she knew was coming and he pressed his cheek against hers, wanting to distract her and help her relax so that it wouldn't be as painful when he broke the thin wall blocking his entrance. Dragging his lips across the heated skin of her face, he ended up finding his way to her parted lips, melding their mouths together.

His tongue slipped through to swipe against hers, getting her attention to focus on their lips and not their nether regions. Once he felt her relax in his hold, attention having deviated to swirling their tongues together, instead of what lay between her legs - Splendid decided that it was the perfect time to thrust forward, tearing through the thin barrier in one swift movement.

He considered himself lucky that he is practically invincible, especially with the way her teeth had latched down on his tongue with enough force to completely bite it off at the unexpected invasion in her nether region.

Her teeth had loosened enough to release his tongue which he retracted from her open mouth that was releasing tiny whimpers as tears pricked the corner of her eyes from the pain of her hymen being broken. His hands left her hips to cup her face, pressing his lips to the corner of each of her eyes, Splendid waited patiently for her to calm down.

She felt his lips on her forehead as his thumbs brushed along her cheeks in the same way that she did for him when she found him injured on the floor.

Her whimpers soon died down with her pain and she whispered for him to move. Which he obliged to, slowly pulling out of her to gentle thrust back in, for once actually being careful of his strength and scared that he might injure her if he were to move too fast.

He continued his careful movement and the slowness was practically killing him with how badly he just wanted to give into his animalistic instincts and pound away without a care in the world - but his concern for her wellbeing ruled over his body's selfish wants.

And he would have been fine with that gentle pace if it wasn't for her legs tightening around his waist, pressing him even closer as she practically begged him to move faster in that wonderfully soft voice of hers. She rolled her hips forward, his name slipping off of her tongue in a sensual whimper, driving him to move just a bit faster.

His hands stayed glued to cupping her face, lips firmly planted on the corner of her mouth. Her nails digging into his back spurring him to move just a bit harder to go along with his speed, all the while listening to make sure he wasn't unintentionally hurting her.

But the sweet sounds coming from her writhing form suggested that she was experiencing the exact opposite of what he feared. He groaned, so many different and wonderful feelings soaring through him at that exact moment, his head was buzzing with the sound of her breathy voice being the only thing he could hear, his body burning and only feeling her pressed against him.

The water slipping down their forms only intensifying the pleasure as he slid in and out of her well lubricated entrance. Soon, he found himself thrusting wildly into her, her back slid up and down the slippery wall, intent on finding their end. But still throughout the unending pleasure, the ex-hero made sure to keep a listening ear out to catch any signs that he might be hurting her.

A couple more audible smacks of their pelvises meeting forcibly and he felt her nails biting into the flesh of his back as she reached her end, hazy crimson eyes rolled shut as her body shook at the foreign yet blissful sensation that flowed through it.

Her passage clenched around his length, hugging it and pulling him into his own climax and showering him in blinding pleasure, her name escaping from his mouth that was stuck to hers.

"You m-may not be a hero to the town," she started once she managed to find her voice. "But you'll always be my hero." She giggled quietly, saying something about she sounded so cheesy.

And Splendid couldn't think of a time that he was happier than he was at that exact moment.

**xXx**

**Yeah, there's my attempt at putting in a bit of a story to go along with the smut, though I'm not sure if it even makes sense and there's probably plot holes everywhere but it's three in the morning and I could care less. I'll check it when I wake up later. ;.;**

**All I can say is that next chapter is gonna be fucked up! ;p**

**Up Next:**

**FliqpyxFlaky/M/Monster for KeyhoCrystal**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Bra for AmlObsessed**

**LammyxFlaky/M/Pool for boony832**

**PetuniaxFlaky/M/Cleaning for boony832**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest**

**LiftyxFlakyxSplendid/T/Cosplay for Ratty4949**

**SplendidxFlakyxFlippy/M/Sleepover/T00ts**

**Male!FlakyxFemale!Flippy/M/Rape/AmIObsessed (dammit AmI! xD)**

**FlippyxFlakyxSneaky/M/Bond/iHeroine (continuation from Cabin)**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/M/Tame/iHeroine**

**And KRain thanks for your request but I'm going to have to put your request onto a separate waitlist I have on the side for when I finish this current list.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm going the fuck to sleep! :D**


	10. Monster

**This request is for KeyhoCrystal!**

**Pairing: Fliqpy/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Monster**

**I'm warning you now this chapter contains LANGUAGE, RAPE (which means that Flaky will not be magically enjoying it), and GORE. If any of the three bothers you than please leave. **

**xXx**

She should've known not to go anywhere that Flippy was invited. Should've known better than to go with them if Cuddles had picked one of the worst places to hang out, a place where it was completely secluded from society - where nobody could hear them scream..

Maybe if she was smart enough to listen to her instinct that was telling her not to go or bold enough to tell them no to hanging out than she wouldn't be in this horrible predicament that she was currently in.

A large empty warehouse and of course some convenient accident like Flippy and Cuddle's roughhousing would end up with the blonde boy stumbling backwards to hit the metallic walls of the warehouse, making a loud banging noise that reverberated throughout the building and unintentionally triggering Flippy's PTSD.

That's exactly how the three victims found themselves trapped with the mad man, who conveniently found a batch of stringy ropes. Catching the two closest to him, he kept a foot on the struggling pink haired girl's neck as he coiled the ropes around her boyfriend's wrists and ankles, making sure to twist them into professionally tied knots. Finished with the blonde, he turned his attention to the pinkette and proceeded to give her the same treatment.

And throughout the whole time that he was disabling the other two, Flaky could only stand there in stupefied fear. When his attention shifted to her - those eerie golden eyes, swirling with an emotion foreign to her - was when her limbs decided to spring into movement, leading her straight to the exit to hopefully escape from his clutches for once - no matter how impossible that sounded.

She wasn't even halfway out the door before she felt an unbearably sharp pain explode in her thigh, making her lose balance with a pained cry. Dropping heavily on her front, Flaky grunted and lifted her upper body to glance behind her to see the cause of her fall. Her crimson eyes widened in horror at the sight of Fliqpy's bowie knife buried deep in her thigh to the point that she could only see the leather handle of the familiar blade jutting out from her thigh.

Sucking in a breath and biting her lip to hold in her scream, tears pricking the corner of her eyes, Flaky reached back and curled her trembling fingers around the handle. A distressed sound escaped from the back of her throat, leg feeling like it was being ripped open when she jostled the knife around trying unsuccessfully to dislodge it from her thigh, she could feel it trapped inside her bone, making the pain that much more unbearable from the bone being rattled around, the tip of the blade scraping against the gooey marrow inside.

The fingers of her other hand were digging into the ground, piling dirt underneath her finger tips, warm liquid streamed from the throbbing wound. The noise of heavy boots crunching on grass reached her buzzing ears, making her tug at the object of her distress with renewed vigor.

"See sweetheart," a deep gravelly voice purred smoothly. She caught the sight of camouflage pants crouching by her, she could literally feel his leering gaze roving over her submissive form to land on his trusty blade. "This is why you don't run from me~"

His long, slender digits curled around her much smaller ones that still desperately gripped the handle and with one uncaring yank, ripped the blade from the laceration. She shrieked, another wave of that unbearable sharp pain flaring up and down the length of her leg, leaving her to tremble hopelessly, free hand curling around blades of grass and tearing them from the ground.

Fliqpy shuddered, cheshire grin growing ever wider on his lips as he took in her pained shrieks. "Music to my ears~"

He patiently waited until her screaming died down to mere sniffles to raise his knife, touching her nose with the tip of the sharp blade with a false sense of affection. Taking in a shaky breath, Flaky clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the blade to slice her up into little bits of fleshy confetti.

But instead of slicing into her, she felt the tickle of the blade gliding along the skin of her cheek. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to kill you." Her eyes flashed open to stare at his grinning face with a disbelieving expression. "But by the time that I'm done with you, you're going to wish that I had killed you." And with that said he effortlessly picked up her incapacitated form and tossed her onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Then she started screaming again, panic at what he could possibly have planned for her, chilling her to the bone. She punched his back to no effect only gaining a chuckle at her feeble efforts as he kicked open the warehouse door, scaring the other two that were wriggling around, trying to get out of the tightly bind ropes.

That was how Flaky found herself in her current position, on her knees, cheek pressed to the cold floor without the support of her arms, seeing as the psychotic soldier had tied them behind her back. She couldn't push herself up with her arms gone and only one working leg, the other was nothing more than dead weight with the damage done to it.

A large hand sifted through her tousled strands, petting the top of her head gently. She almost foolishly thought that maybe this was a different person, that maybe - just maybe Flippy had managed to gain back control of his body. But her eyes caught the terrified looks of her friends and she knew that of course her hope would be wrong.

The hand moved back to the top of her head, letting her think that he was going to run it down the long strands again. She whimpered when instead of being gentle, those strong fingers tangled themselves into the scarlet locks, dragging her up onto her knees by her hair, making her scalp burn at the feeling of her entire upper body being held up by only her hair.

Her eyes had squeezed shut from the pain. "Open your eyes sweetheart~"

Fighting against the aching feeling of her hair being pulled to the point where it felt like it would be ripped straight out of the follicles; Flaky slowly squinted her eyes open, they widened dramatically, cheeks bursting up into flames when she found herself at eye level with a certain male anatomy.

Her eyes trailed up the perfectly sculpted abs, taking notice of the fact that he had removed his jacket and undershirt, leaving him in only his dog tags and unbuttoned pants. Her eyes widened further in horror at the realization of just why he didn't automatically kill her like he usually does. "N-no."

He chuckled, grip tightening onto her hair and she found herself holding herself up on her knees, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure on her scalp. "Oh yes~ now come on sweetheart, open your mouth."

Not wanting to comply with his demands, Flaky pursed her lips shut, refusing him entrance when he pressed the tip to her tightly sealed mouth. Patience quickly wearing thin at her resistance, Fliqpy decided to use a different approach that he was sure to work. "You're going to do what I say or else I'll kill your two pathetic friends over there," he nodded his head to her two blushing, frightened friends. "Do what I say and I just _might _let them live."

Her wide eyes drifted to the two on the side, catching their gazes, they both shook their head rapidly. "D-don't do it Flaky!" Giggles stammered, not wanting to see what Fliqpy has in store for her timid friend.

"Yeah," Cuddles cried from her side. "He's lying to you! There's no way that he would let us live willingly."

"Aw," Fliqpy touched his chest with his free hand, letting a heartbroken expression come over his face. "I'm giving you stupid fucks a chance to live and you don't believe me?"

Flaky's eyes darted between the three, torn between the decision of doing what the madman wants and possibly getting freedom for her friends or refusing him, letting all of them get slaughtered by him like usual.

"So Flakers," he turned his eyes filled to the brim with malicious intent to her, waiting for her answer with thinly veiled patience. "What are you going to do, it's all up to you~"

With steadily growing dread, Flaky decided that she couldn't let this one chance for her friends to live slip through her fingers. "O-ok, I'll d-do it." She meekly muttered.

"Good girl." He purred, nudging her lips with his erection again. He frowned when she still refused to take him into her mouth. "You know, you have to open your mouth for this to work."

"I-I thought you were g-going to let them g-" She was silenced by him tugging her forward by her hair, forcing himself into her parted lips. His free hand laid on his hip as he forced her to take more of him into her warm mouth, causing her to choke at the sudden invasion.

He pulled her back till only the tip was in her mouth, grinning at the glistening saliva that covered his hardening cock. "I said I might let them go after we're done, I want them to watch me deflower their innocent little friend."

Flaky gagged when he abruptly shoved his erection deep into her mouth, the tip almost touching the back of her throat. "I'm going to fuck you hard." He breathed hoarsely.

Her nose was close to touching the small tuft of lime colored hair on his lower abdomen and she felt her throat tightening at the invasion of the foreign anatomy. Her eyes stung with a prickling sensation, her gag reflex acting up and she was sure that bile would rise up any second.

Seeing her struggle with his large organ, the muscles in her throat flexing sporadically, giving a sign that she might end up losing her lunch any second; Fliqpy snarled, fisting her hair to the point that he actually ripped out a few strands. "I swear if you fucking vomit on my dick, than I am going to gut the pink haired bitch." He threatened, winning a few droplets of tears from her scared eyes.

Sucking in a breath through her nose, Flaky held back the need to release her lunch the best that she could as he fisted his other hand into her hair, using both hands to harshly bob her head up and down his throbbing cock, not even bothering to wait for her to adjust to the feeling of his thick erection rubbing against the sensitive muscles of her throat. "Mmm, this is a much better use for your mouth than listening to you scream~"

His hazy, lust filled, golden eyes drifted over to the forgotten two. Passing over Giggles who had her eyes screwed shut, trying to block out the sight of her friend being forced to perform such acts - his eyes landed on Cuddles who couldn't seem to tear his eyes away, despite the disturbed look that lingered in those brown pools.

"Are you getting turned on by me throat fucking your friend?" Fliqpy grinned through his heavy pants, eyes drifting down to the blonde boy's tightened pants, evidence of his body betraying him clear as day.

He cackled when the blonde turned away with an ashamed look. "Aw, don't be embarrassed, I'm sure your little whore over there loves to choke on your dick everyday." Giggles had turned to him with an offended glare but her eyes quickly landed on the crying Flaky, trying her best not to choke at the speed that he was forcing her to suck him at - the pinkette meekly turned her gaze away, guilt at her friend doing this for her sake weighing heavily in the pit of her stomach.

Taking notice of Flaky's bright red cheeks and the thin shiny film coated over her crimson eyes, showing that she was going to pass out soon with the limited air she was getting - Fliqpy decided it was time to stop fucking her mouth and move onto the real thing before his fun is ruined - he wanted her to be awake for the whole thing. Yanking her mouth off and letting a proud grin come across his face at the strings of saliva connected from her open mouth to his twitching cock. "That was nice~ It would have been even better if you actually knew how to suck dick though." He chuckled, watching her take deep, shallow breaths to fill her lungs with precious air.

His hands loosened on her hair, allowing her to bend over to face the ground, dry heaving, still able to feel the uncomfortable feeling of his cock moving in and out of her throat like a piston, restricting her airway.

After watching her gag for a few seconds in amusement, Fliqpy lifted a leg, tilting her head up towards him with the tip of his boot. "Caught your breath?" He didn't bother waiting for her to reply through her pants, moving his boot so that the bottom was pressed flat against her chest, he kicked her so that she fell backwards.

She let out a pained cry, hissing as her tied arms dug sharply into her spine, forcing her back up into an arch, allowing Fliqpy to leer at her clothed chest being pushed up fully. Slipping his tongue along his pointed teeth, the psychotic male crouched over her cringing form. Reaching into his combat boot and pulling out his bowie knife, Fliqpy balled the front of her sweater in his fist, yanking the material up and easily slicing through the fabric like it was nothing more than a piece of bread. She shivered as the cold touch of steel ran along the length of her abdomen to sneak beneath the flimsy material of her bra and cutting it right in half. Shoving the cups to the side, Fliqpy grinned at the sight of her perky breasts, using his knife to toy precariously with one pink nipple he lowered his head to let his tongue slither around the other nub, drawing an unwanted whimper from the girl below.

Flaky craned her neck up, watching the blade that was pressed against her flesh cautiously; she slowed her breathing down not wanting him to accidentally slice into her heaving chest. Drawing the stiffened nub into his mouth, Fliqpy suckled on the globe of flesh, enjoying the little noises coming from the trapped woman, she squirmed, feeling his slick member pressed against the smooth skin of her belly at his close proximity.

The tip of the knife pressed into her flesh as he opened his mouth and latched his sharpened teeth around the soft mound, whimpering, a couple tears dripped out of Flaky's heavy lidded eyes as he dragged his teeth along her breast, carving little cuts into the flesh.

"Mm." He licked up the little red droplets coming from the cuts, pulling back to drag his knife down to her skirt and within seconds sliced it and her underwear into useless little ribbons.

His hand slipped down to press his calloused fingers to her entrance, rubbing it and finding it not to be as wet as he'd like her to be. "Why the fuck is your pussy not soaking by now?" He snarled down at her frightened form.

Grabbing her legs and parting them, he eyed the cut on her leg that had crusted over with dried blood by then. "Well, I can't just fuck you dry, now can I?" He grinned, placing the blunt end of the knife against her injured thigh, running it playfully along the flesh.

"N-no..p-please don't." Flaky begged, catching on to what he planned to do. He ignored her, flipping the blade over and in a flash - left a large, jagged cut made much worse thanks to her struggles, letting out a flow of scarlet liquid to leak down her thighs, dipping into her exposed core. Fliqpy chuckled, using his fingers to lead more of her life essence to her entrance, moistening her enough for an easy entry.

Coating his fingers completely in the thick substance, he then smoothed it onto his throbbing length, eager to bury himself inside her.

Giggles peeked an eye open and quickly regretted it at what the soldier was doing, she turned away, unable to hold it back and hurled onto the floor next to her. Hearing the splattering of vomit hitting the hard ground, Cuddles tore his gaze away from the scene before him to see his physically sick girlfriend, puking with tears streaming down her reddened cheeks. He leaned over to comfortingly nuzzle his head against her shoulder, vainly trying to make her feel better, despite the fact that they both could hear the sobs of their shy friend.

Fliqpy held Flaky's shaking legs open, he licked his lips hungrily, leering at the blood soaked entrance and nudged the tip of his moist erection against it. Flaky could barely see through her watery eyes, blurring her vision to the point that she could barely make out the green haired soldier's opposing figure above her. Her injured leg was numb from the blood loss, leaving it to quiver uselessly to the side as her good leg kicked weakly in an attempt to save her virginity.

It only served to amuse him as he casually grasped her good leg and paying no mind to the other leg - bent it backwards towards her chest as he changed the angle of entry. Without any warning whatsoever, the grinning madman jerked his hips forward, penetrating deep into her tight core; tearing carelessly through the thin membrane that served as a sign of her innocence. Flaky screeched at the unexpected invasion and the stinging pang that overtook her lower abdomen.

Gripping her neck in his long fingers, Fliqpy yanked her up, moving to lay on his back as he kept her above him by her throat. She felt him penetrate her tight hole further as gravity forced her down, allowing him to sink in her until the hilt - stretching her to the limit and sending more aching pangs throughout her sensitive core.

With one hand wrapped firmly around her slender throat, Fliqpy let the other wander to her waist, lifting her slightly. He held her waist with a bruising grip as his hips thrusted up with enough force to make her breasts bounce deliciously for his cloudy eyes.

His hand trailed up from her neck to grip her chin, twisting her face to look at her sickened and disturbed friends. "Give them a smile Flakers, you should be happy to be riding my dick." He chuckled, bucking up into her repeatedly and ripping more loud sobs and wails from the injured female.

The blood from between her thighs dripped down onto his form, traveling to pool into his belly button. His short trimmed nails bit into her pale flesh, hand moving south to rewrap around her throat, holding her upright as he rocked upwards into her over and over, not bothering to wait for her to adjust to his large size. Her salty tears streamed endlessly from her blurry eyes, falling onto his chiseled chest in little clear droplets, mixing in with the sweat beginning to form on his flawless skin.

Growing bored with the position and having something else in mind, Fliqpy pushed her back to fall against the ground, shuddering in pleasure at the choked scream that escaped her. His slick length sank back inside her easily, thanks to the lubrication that the blood provided, giving him more pleasure at the luscious friction of his shaft sliding smoothly along the walls of her hot core.

Bending her legs as far back as he could, the male changed the angle so that he could hit inside her deeper, loving the way that her fleshy walls hugged him. He pounded into her brutally, stretching her wider with each thrust, his dog tags were swinging wildly with his rapid pace, slapping continuously against his sweat soaked chest.

He was on a pleasure high.

But for Flaky it was a completely different story, while Fliqpy was grunting and groaning in blinding pleasure - Flaky was sobbing brokenly in what was considered the worst pain in her life. He felt too big, much too big to be inside of her - someone who has never done any type of sexual activity her whole life. Her hands tugged hopelessly at the ropes tied around her wrists, cutting off her circulation and leaving them completely numb to be of any use.

And the fact that he never once stopped to let her adjust to his thick cock made it all the more worse for her, feeling like he was going to tear her apart with the pace he was moving, the laceration on her thigh gushing more blood with each slam of his hips to hers. Her passage throbbed dully, leaving her with an unbearable ache in her lower belly and she knows that she'll be sore the next day - if she lived long enough till the next day.

Finally, fortunately for her, Fliqpy slowed down a bit to sit up, thrusting languidly into her - but she found her eyes widening in horror when through her blurry vision she spotted the glint of steel shining in the dimly lit warehouse.

A deep chuckle rumbled from him as he pressed the sharp tip to her belly just under her right breast, eyes glinting maliciously at the way her skin jumped at the cold touch. "This'll let every single fucker in town know that you belong to me~"

Before she could even figure out what he meant, Flaky felt a burning, searing pain burst on her abdomen as Fliqpy dragged the knife speedily through the flesh, carving a large F. She screeched in agony as he moved onto the next letter, the pain from the blade overruling the pain in between her thighs. He let her anguish filled screams drift into his ears with each drag of the knife, spurring him into carving faster to draw more pleasing noises as his hips pulsed to hers.

Her voice had gone hoarse by the time that he finished the last letter, only able to let out incoherent garbled cries by then. He paused in his thrusting to admire his work, his name written perfectly across her belly as a permanent reminder of their first time.

Placing his hands down on the floor on either side of her, Fliqpy began to thrust into her with renewed vigor, husky pants mixed with guttural growls escaping his parted lips as he stared at his work, mesmerized at the thin streams of red leaking from the letters. Flaky bounced lifelessly beneath him; she was completely out of energy with the amount of blood she lost. Her body hurt all over, wanting nothing more than to wake up and see that this was all just a nightmare.

Reaching down and hooking her knees over his elbows, Fliqpy used her flexibility to bend her legs back towards her chest as he lowered his upper body to lay his chest flat against hers, smearing his tan chest with the scarlet substance. He harshly slammed into her, letting out an animalistic growl into her ear as his climax hit him hard, wet skin slapping against wet skin as he rode off his high.

Flaky whimpered hoarsely, feeling her walls clench around his length inside her, a bit of pleasure mixing with the pain at her involuntary orgasm.

Slipping out of the exhausted redhead, Fliqpy left her there on the ground as he stood up and fixed his pants. "That was a great fuck Flakers~"

Bending down and retrieving his knife, he calmly made his way to the other two shivering people. "Now to kill you little fuckers."

Heavy crimson eyes widened at what he said. "W-wait! Y-you said if I-I did what you said that you wouldn't k-kill them!" She cried, being unable to move at all with her sore body.

"Sweetheart, didn't you hear me earlier?" He chuckled, stopping in front of the cowering teens with a sadistic grin and malicious golden eyes. "I said I _might_ not kill them."

Kneeling down in front of them, Fliqpy let his knife drift from one teen to the other. "Who am I gonna play with first?" He asked, enjoying the way they recoiled from his knife.

He stopped on Cuddles, letting the knife roam down his form till he reached the tent in his pants, he jabbed it lightly with the tip of the blade, getting a pained whine in response when he pricked the sensitive area. "How about I teach you two how you can stay together forever with the value of sharing?"

Abruptly, his hand shot out and grabbed the bulge, pulling it out as the other hand used his knife to slice through the sensitive flesh like it was butter. Now Cuddles was the one screaming his lungs out, staring in horror at his castrated penis, blood squirting from the open wound to pool on the ground between his legs.

Turning to the pinkette next to him, Fliqpy grabbed her face, digging his fingers into both sides of her cheeks to force her mouth open. "I'm sure you know this already, but if you want faggot over here to hook up with you; then you better know how to pleasure his dick." He cackled, tuning out the still screaming blonde and shoved the castrated organ into Giggles mouth, making sure to shove it until it was lodged deep into her throat.

While she was occupied with choking on the part blocking her airway, Fliqpy turned back to the flailing blonde. With one forward thrust, the blade pierced into the fragile flesh of his belly, making a downward slash, the green haired male parted the blonde's flesh to reveal his innards, ignoring the boy's hysterical struggles - which caused his intestines and kidney to flop out into a gruesome pile next to him - Fliqpy stuck his hand inside, and wrapped his fingers around the organ he desired.

Dragging out the small, squishy stomach, he brought the organ, acid sloshing around inside and veins still attached - to the pink haired girl who finally managed to cough out her boyfriend's most precious part and currently trying to catch her breath.

In the middle of sucking in a deep breath, Giggles found another thing pushed into her mouth, along with his knife cutting her hands free. "Have you ever heard the saying 'the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?'" He asked, laying a hand on top of her head and the other pushed up her chin, making her teeth latch down on the gooey organ till it popped from the pressure.

The dangerous acid spilled into her mouth, dripping down her trachea; the rest of the acid spilled down her chin to dribble along her neck. "Aw, that's too bad; looks like you didn't take good care of his stomach." He chuckled, watching in morbid fascination as her tan skin began to sizzle, burning into her flesh and ripping a horrified shriek from the female who could only attempt to wipe off the acid, hurting her hands in the process.

The acid began to rapidly eat away at the flesh of her chin and neck, exposing the taut, raw muscle beneath. Her shrieks died down to raspy, harsh breaths, unable to make much noise with the damage that the acid did to her throat. She began to claw insanely at the exposed muscle, desperate to remove the burning pain that was slowly making its way closer and closer to her insides. Soon, the lower half of her face was nothing more than a mix of pink muscle drenched in red paint.

Seeing that she was going to be doing nothing more than scratch at her face; Fliqpy decided to put her out of her misery by stabbing and cutting her open with a downward slash.

Reaching inside, Fliqpy broke open each bone of her ribcage until the organ that he was looking for was in sight, listening to the squelching sound of organs being pushed aside, Fliqpy curled his fingers around the pulsating organ that the body depended on to survive.

Yanking it out until all the veins snapped off, letting her body slump forward uselessly, the man turned to the anemia induced boy who could do nothing more than gaze at him with drowsy eyes. "Congratulations faggot, your bitch has decided to give you her heart and will never date around with other men ever again." He snickered, shoving the still pumping organ into his mouth and decided to leave him to bleed to death, seeing as the blonde didn't even have the strength to look disgusted nor spit out his girlfriend's heart.

Giving one last glance to the limp bodies, Fliqpy turned away to retrieve his discarded shirt and jacket when a soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Y-you're a monster." He spun around to spot the incapacitated redhead, eyes shimmering brightly with more tears to accompany the ones that she already shed, the bags under her eyes showed that she wanted to do nothing more than go to sleep.

"I'm a monster?" Fliqpy sighed in false sorrow, changing course and instead making his way over to her. "I was going to let you live today and you show your gratitude by calling me a monster?"

"Oh Flakers," he purred kneeling down next to her. "Since you think I'm such a monster.."

The cold tip of his knife met the soft flesh right above her rapidly beating heart, piercing it slightly and letting a drop of blood dribble down. "Then perhaps I should show you how much of a monster I can be when I eat your heart."

**xXx**

**Bleh, I'm still not too confident with my gore.. ._.**

**A certain loser's request is next~**

**Up Next:**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Bra for AmIObsessed**

**LammyxFlaky/M/Pool for boony832**

**PetuniaxFlaky/M/Cleaning for boony832**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest**

**LiftyxFlakyxSplendid/T/Cosplay for Ratty4949**

**SplendidxFlakyxFlippy/M/Sleepover/T00ts**

**Male!FlakyxFemale!Flippy/M/Rape/AmIObsessed (dammit AmI! xD)**

**FlippyxFlakyxSneaky/M/Bond/iHeroine (continuation from Cabin)**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/M/Tame/iHeroine**

**Btw, OFWGKTA I got your request, like I told the previous person last chapter, I put it on a separate waitlist.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	11. Bra

**Request for my bitch AmIObsessed~ (yes, I'm staking claim on you, what are you gonna do about it? :p) **

**Pairing: Lumpy/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Bra**

**Warning for language and lime. Oh and Nympho!Flaky or Flaky with a high sex drive, no, she's not a slut. I think it's normal for a woman to enjoy casual sex, if guys can do it and only get called a player than so can women. Now, if she was messing with a taken man, than that's something else…**

**xXx**

The doorknob to Flaky's room jiggled before being unlocked and pushed open to let in two people. A redhead with her hand wrapped playfully around a moose printed tie led in a tall blue haired man.

With cherry red cheeks and impish smile in place, the woman laid down on her bed, allowing the man with his goofy smile to crawl over her. Usually, she would have a friends with benefits relationship with Flippy or one of the twins to satisfy her - but seeing as Flippy is busy at work and the twins are on another big heist, planning to rob the bank or something, she wasn't really listening.

It left her with only her coworker Lumpy to shyly coax into having a night of fun with her, after all the tall man was extremely attractive; the only downside was that he was also extremely...stupid. But she's worked with him for years now and has gotten comfortable enough to consider sleeping with him; she was pretty curious to see if he was as stupid in the sack as he is at work.

Reaching up and cupping his face, Flaky gently led him down to press his lips to hers. Her hands brushed through the blond streaks in his hair as she timidly moved her lips against his...only to find that he wasn't responding.

She really hoped that he wasn't expecting her to do all the work, she's more used to being the submissive one considering that the guys she usually slept with loved to be the dominant ones. Her eyes fluttered open to see what the problem was - her crimson eyes widened, feeling her body jump a bit to see that his were open and staring blankly down at her and she could feel that his lips were still upturned in his usual goofy smile.

"Um, Lumpy," she whispered against his lips. "D-do you know how to k-kiss?"

He blinked. "Uhhh...yes?" He told her, trying to think of what the meaning of kiss was.

She sighed. "Here. J-just copy me." She told him, letting her eyes drift close and melding his lips to hers.

"J-just move your lips like this." She instructed as she gently moved her mouth over his unmoving ones.

He nodded his head stupidly, getting her lips to slide over his nose and chin before Flaky grabbed his head to keep him still and settle his lips over hers. He then began to copy her movements, which the redhead had to admit, was actually pretty good for his first time.

But then his mouth began to drift and he was soon making out with her nose, Flaky had to contain a giggle as she once again grabbed his face and led him back to where he was supposed to be. "Just s-stay right there."

Feeling a bit more bold with his inexperience, the woman decided to try using some tongue. She flicked her tongue against his lower lip before taking it into her mouth to playfully suck on.

That seemed to be the wrong move as the blue haired man began giggling uncontrollably much to the redhead's annoyance, so she released his lip and waited until he calmed down enough to lock her lips with his. Taking a different approach, she slipped her tongue into his open mouth to swipe tentatively against his.

She cheered inwardly when he responded by twirling his tongue with hers. It was all going good and Flaky couldn't help but think that the kiss was going along perfectly.

That is, until it started to feel more like she was kissing a slobbery dog than a man. She didn't know how or at what point it started - but his kiss began to get overwhelming, his tongue was practically sliding everywhere in and out of her mouth and there was way too much...saliva involved. She didn't know how a man could produce so much saliva as he slid his tongue over her now closed lips, coating it in a thin layer of shiny spit.

It was gross and she could feel the drool sliding down her chin but Flaky didn't want to be rude so she just kept her lips sealed shut to keep him from invading her poor disgusted mouth as he slid his tongue along her cheeks, nose, and even forehead, leaving behind a shiny trail. He seemed to be oblivious to her cringing face as he slid his tongue down her neck.

That's when he stopped with his tongue and instead pressed his lips to her porcelain skin, leading butterfly kisses down the length of her slender neck.

She let out the breath she had been holding and smiled down at him, hoping that atleast he'll know what he's doing on his own now. His long digits slithered underneath her sweater, pushing it up to expose her flat abdomen to his gaze. Flaky shivered when his lips brushed teasingly against the sensitive skin of her belly, right above her belly button.

She bit her lip, expecting him to either kiss her flesh or dip his tongue into the hole.

She however, was not expecting him to blow an obnoxiously loud raspberry on her belly.

"Gochi, gochi, gooo!" He cooed, tickling her sides and blowing another raspberry, gaining an unwilling fit of giggles from the sexual frustrated redhead.

"S-stop," she whined through her laughter, when he continued, she was forced to actually push his head away. "I s-said stop it!"

Getting sick of having to wait so long, Flaky sat up and stripped herself of her clothes to leave herself bare to his gaze, hoping that maybe instinct will lead him to do what most males would have been doing already. She started to get embarrassed and shy when Lumpy merely stared blankly at her naked body with his stupid smile in place.

His sky blue eyes drifted down to the area between her legs and he suddenly retained that weird cross eyed look that he made when he was confused.

Breaking the silence, Lumpy leaned forward so that he was looking between her legs, his eyebrows were furrowed together as he concentrated on staring at that area of her body, a finger came up to touch his chin. "Uh, what's that?" He asked, pointing at her precious area.

Flaky felt her eye twitch as her mouth hung open at the sheer stupidity of her coworker. "R-really?" He nodded, reaching a finger forward to curiously poke at her folds. She squeaked, squirming around and wishing that he was smart enough to atleast finger her.

"Uhm, well okay, I-I guess I can try to explain it," she muttered, growing redder by the minute, guess this is what she gets for thinking that Lumpy had any type of knowledge about sex - but he's a guy! She thought that every guy knew atleast _some_ parts of a female by the time that they were fourteen...guess she was wrong in assuming that. "W-well, this is what we call our v-v-vagina-" But it seemed Lumpy's short attention span has already drifted from her explanation of the female anatomy.

She watched in confusion as he stood up and began to strip out of his clothes. She could feel her heart thump rapidly in her chest. Was this it? Would her patience finally pay off?

Dropping his last article of clothing to the floor, Lumpy bent down and picked up his boxers and made his way to the flustered female. With a wide toothy smile, he lifted up the boxers and placed it on top of her head, adjusting it until he felt it was perfectly placed on.

Flaky reached up to touch the boxers on her head as she could only watch with bewildered eyes as Lumpy made his way to her discarded clothes and dug in the pile until he found her panty and with a silly giggle placed it on top of his own head like a beanie.

His hands dove back down into the pile and pulled out her strapless bra next, he held it up in the air in confusion, contemplating on what it could be for. He stood up and faced her, wrapping the bra around his hips, he fumbled with the little latch that clips it together.

Grumbling to himself, he wandered over to his confused coworker and held the ends of her bra out to her. "Can you put these together for me?" Wondering where in the world he could be going with this, Flaky grabbed the ends and clipped the bra together.

"Aha!" He laughed, adjusting the strapless bra on his hips before leaning down and planting a kiss on Flaky's pink cheek. "Thank you for the sex!" Sex? What sex?

He then spun around and began to strut proudly out of the room.

And Flaky could only stare dumbfounded at the bra strapped around his hips, particularly the way his round buttcheeks fit perfectly in the cups, pushed together and making the crack look like cleavage. They even jiggled like actual breasts with every step he took.

Only one thought ran through the stupefied woman's head.

What. The. _Hell._ Just. Happened?

**xXx**

***Locks handcuffs around AmI's wrists* I put in your favorite word..did you find it? ~ :3 *cracks her with a whip* HAHA!**

…**.I swear Lumpy would totally be incapable of sex, he'd probably think that wearing each other's underwear is sex. :3 **

**Up next:**

**LammyxFlaky/M/Pool for boony832**

**PetuniaxFlaky/M/Cleaning for boony832**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest**

**LiftyxFlakyxSplendid/T/Cosplay for Ratty4949**

**SplendidxFlakyxFlippy/M/Sleepover/T00ts**

**Male!FlakyxFemale!Flippy/M/Rape/AmIObsessed (dammit AmI! xD)**

**FlippyxFlakyxSneaky/M/Bond/iHeroine (continuation from Cabin)**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/M/Tame/iHeroine**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D **


	12. Pool

**Okay htf fan, I've updated, no need to kill me, AmI does that enough already. xD and thanks to iHeroine for being my hundredth reviewer. X)**

**This request is for boony832!**

**Pairing: Lammy/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Pool**

**Warning for lime, attempted murder, and no plot! :D**

**xXx**

"C'mon Flaky, let me see!" Lammy called, knocking insistently on the door to her bathroom.

"B-but it's so...s-skimpy." Came her muffled voice from behind the door.

Rolling her lavender eyes, Lammy placed her hands on her hips and jutted out her lower lip, glaring at the wood that was blocking her from seeing her friend. "That's why it's called a _bikini _Flaky, not those ugly boy shorts and T-shirts that you always like to wear for _swimming_ of all things."

"And besides," she continued when she got no reply. "You're not alone, I'm wearing a bikini too, remember?"

Finally after a moment of silence, Flaky spoke up again. "You sure it's just going to be us two? N-no one will see us?"

"No, I promise. That's why I said it's my private pool. Now come on, get out. I want to see how you look in my bikini!" Lammy was practically bouncing in place, eagerly awaiting her shy friend's exit.

When a couple seconds passed and nothing happened, the French girl huffed and was just about to knock on the door again when she heard the distinct sound of the door being unlocked before being pulled open halfway. Flaky's head peeked from around the wood, the rest of her body being kept hidden much to the violet haired girl's annoyance.

"I f-feel n-naked." She stammered, face burning a brilliant shade of red as her nails practically dug into the wood from how hard she was holding it.

"Don't worry about it; your most important parts are covered." Lammy laughed, reaching forward and wrapping her fingers around the thin wrist and dragging the unwilling girl out.

She didn't even bother to fight off the blush on her face once she managed to drag Flaky out and take in her appearance. Lammy gulped, her lavender eyes racking over the trembling body clad in only a tight black two piece that contrasted wonderfully against the embarrassed girl's pale skin. Her fingers twitched as she kept them firmly at her side, itching to dart out and grope the redhead's nice sized breasts, made to look more luscious from the way the top kept the fleshy globes pushed together.

"See, you look," she swallowed thickly, throat suddenly feeling dry. "...Sexy."

Flaky squeaked at the compliment, feeling too exposed, her arms came up to unsuccessfully cover what they can as her friend twirled in front of her, showing off her own white two piece. "See. I'm wearing the same thing as you, doesn't it look good?" Lammy asked, winking at the redhead and teasingly grabbing and pushing her own breasts together, letting out an amused giggle when Flaky's cheeks became darker than should be possible.

"Y-yeah it d-does." She squeaked out unable to tear her eyes away from friend's chest despite her best attempts to keep her eyes on her face.

Satisfied that she'll get to have her friend to herself for the day, Lammy was more than eager to drag the redhead out to her personal pool. Looping her arm through Flaky's, the excited French girl tugged her along. "Come on Flaky, lets go swimming already!"

Once they reached outside, Lammy tugged her rubber band off, letting her long wavy violet hair free as she charged forward and jumped straight into the medium sized pool, creating a decent sized splash that reached Flaky's trembling legs. She screamed and stumbled backwards at the droplets of cool water that landed on her bare legs.

Lammy popped up from the water, her hands moving up to slick her hair back as she blinked the water from eyes. "Flaky! Come in! The waters perfect!" She called, swimming to the edge to watch Flaky inch closer to the pool.

Not taking notice of Lammy climbing out of the pool, Flaky bit her lip and timidly stuck her toe into the water. She squeaked and recoiled her foot from the cold liquid, self-consciously holding her hands to her chest.

"I-it's really c-cold Lammy...L-Lammy?" She stammered, her crimson eyes frantically scanned the length of the pool for her missing friend.

She took a step back and bumped into a wet body behind her, causing her to scream in terror.

"Calm down Flakes~" Lammy giggled, and before she could get a word out the French girl scooped up the petite redhead with surprising strength and jumped into the pool.

Flaky's scream was drowned out by water filling her open mouth and nostrils. She started coughing hysterically when they resurfaced, one hand covered her mouth as she continued coughing while the other clung to Lammy desperately.

The violet haired girl giggled and brushed a comforting hand through Flaky's soaking locks, pulling them out of her face. "Sorry Flaky, but I needed to get you into the water somehow."

Once she calmed down from her coughing fit, Flaky shivered, the cold from the water beginning to kick in. "L-Lammy, i-it's freezing." Her teeth clattered noisily as she hung onto Lammy.

Though she enjoyed the soft press of Flaky's body against hers, Lammy knew she had to get the other girl moving if she wished to get warmed up in the chilly water. Sliding her hands down, Lammy grasped Flaky's hands into hers and began to swim backwards encouraging Flaky to go along with her.

Following Lammy's lead, Flaky nervously chewed on her lip and pedaled her legs in the water, feeling much safer knowing that she had Lammy to secure her in case she happened to cramp up and drown. Once she got more confidant; Flaky let Lammy slip out of her hold and began to swim around on her own.

The French girl paused and floated in one spot as she watched Flaky swim, a blush bloomed on her cheeks, finding it adorable how Flaky only knew how to doggy paddle around the pool.

After a while of swimming around aimlessly, Flaky decided to take a break and swam to the edge of the pool. Turning around, she rested her back on the edge, lifting her elbows up to rest on the concrete as she let the rest of her body stay submerged in the cool water.

Kicking her legs gently in the water, Flaky let her head tilt back as her eyes drifted close, finding the water pretty relaxing.

As soon as her eyes had shut, they flashed back open when she felt something brush up her body, starting from her legs to trail up to her chest. "L-Lammy?" She asked nervously as the other girl's chest pressed fully against hers, her legs tangling with Flaky's own as she slid her fingers up the side of the shy girl's body.

"Taking a break?" Lammy asked with a smirk as Flaky nodded with an audible gulp.

Letting her nimble fingers slip behind Flaky's neck to toy with the bikini strings, Lammy brought her face close enough to bump noses with the redhead. "How about I help you relax?" She purred, not waiting for a response and going straight in to meld her lips with the other girl's.

Flaky whimpered weakly, melting into the French girl's embrace and letting her dominant her mouth. This wouldn't be their first time being intimate like this even though they haven't officially announced to anyone or each other as a couple, they were more like friends with benefits which is why Flaky didn't utter a single complaint when she felt the top of her bikini become undone from the violet haired girl's skillful fingers.

Holding the black bikini top in one hand, Lammy let her free hand move down to grope the exposed flesh, fondling it gently as she continued dominating Flaky's mouth, slipping and sliding her tongue in the moist cavern to play along enthusiastically with Flaky's own shy one. Her fingers skillfully moved to softly tweak and pinch the pink nipple as her tongue retracted from Flaky's open mouth to latch onto her lower lip, pearly teeth clutching down onto the sensitive flesh and nibbling lightly, drawing a delightful whine from the ravished girl who could do nothing more than claw at Lammy's pale shoulders, leaving multiple irritated lines in their wake.

Releasing her lip, Lammy pressed butterfly kisses down to Flaky's neck, where she stopped and instead began to shower the length of her slender throat with hot open mouth kisses as her fingers continued to mess with the sensitive skin of her chest.

Flaky panted heatedly, brushing her fingers affectionately through the violet locks when she felt Lammy rubbing up against her leg to get a bit of her own pleasure. She was a bit disappointed when she felt Lammy's hands leave her breasts to drift down to her bikini bottoms and pushed it down to dangle along her thighs.

Unlatching her mouth from Flaky's neck, Lammy grinned up at the other girl mischievously. "You want to see how long I can hold my breath underwater?"

Perplexed at the random question, Flaky could only blink her hazy eyes at the grinning female. "Uhm...s-sure?"

Leaning up Lammy pressed one last quick peck on Flaky's lips before lowering back down. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." She told her before taking a deep breath and submerging beneath the surface.

Flaky jumped at the ticklish feeling of Lammy's fingers skimming against her sides along with her lips traveling south across her abdomen until she managed to reach between the girl's legs. Flaky squeaked, fingers digging into the edge of the pool she was leaning against when she felt Lammy hoist her legs up to rest on her shoulders as she used her hands to spread Flaky's lower lips open.

"O-oh my-" Flaky moaned when she felt Lammy's nose bump into her clit as her tongue slipped out to swipe tentatively against her entrance. With her thumb rubbing up and down Flaky's folds, Lammy took two fingers from her free hand to gently nudge the redhead's small hole until her fingers were able to pop in thanks to the slickness the water provided. Her mouth instead chose to move up to wrap around her throbbing pearl, sucking it eagerly as her fingers slipped in deeper to her tight core that snugly hugged her invading fingers.

Flaky sucked in her lower lip, making little pleasure filled noises as her hips bucked to get more of that pleasing sensation that Lammy was giving her. The violet haired girl twirled her tongue around the overly sensitive bead as her fingers began to thrust in and out of her friend's hole, feeling the fleshy walls tighten with each inward thrust, she wiggled her fingers around, twisting and turning her wrist to make sure that she brushed every single spot inside Flaky.

Crimson eyes stared down at the light blue water, only able to see the mass of violet colored hair through her blurry vision. So occupied by the pleasure being bestowed on her, Flaky failed to see a green haired male walking past the fence that lined the way to Lammy's pool.

Humming to himself, Flippy paused when he heard what sounded like a moan. Keeping quiet, he crept to the fence that the noise came from, slipping his fingers silently into the little holes of the fence, Flippy leaned forward to peek inside.

His emerald eyes widened when he spotted Flaky leaning on the edge of the pool, the bottom half of her body blocked by the pool of water surrounding her, a dark blush flared up on his cheeks when he caught sight of her bare breasts that was out in the open for him to see, heaving rapidly with each intake of breath that escaped her parted lips.

He felt his pants become tighter when she let out an extremely loud moan, her red face was twisted up in the most erotic expression that he's ever seen on her making him even more aroused as his fingers tightened on the metal of the fence, practically pressing his face against the metal to get a closer look, blood beginning to dribble down his nose.

Unaware of what was happening above the surface, Lammy thrusted her fingers rapidly, sucking on the little bundle of nerves feverishly as she felt herself needing to get air soon. Her fingers curled and found the certain patch of flesh that she was looking for, pressing her fingers roughly on the patch and rubbing vigorously, Lammy had to use her free hand to hold Flaky's hips down as she began to thrash in her hold as her pleasure reached a new height with Lammy pushing excessively against her sweet spot.

She was beginning to get light headed when she felt the redhead's silky walls finally clench sporadically around her fingers as she reached the edge of ecstasy, her legs tightened around Lammy's shoulders and holding her in place as she rode off her high. Retracting her fingers, Lammy had to worm her out of Flaky's legs and swim to the surface, her head broke the surface, taking in a large intake of breath as she smiled at the redhead.

"Was it good for you?" Lammy asked breathlessly, leaning her forehead against Flaky's and pressing her lips briefly against the panting girl's one.

Flaky could only muster up enough strength for a small nod as she placed her hand against Lammy's cheek.

Grinning, Lammy was just about to lean in for another kiss when she spotted something lime green in her peripheral vision, snapping her head towards it, she caught the sight of a wide eyed, blushing Flippy who had a steady stream of blood flowing out of his nose.

But what really caught her attention was the little dark green figure standing on his shoulder, Lammy's eyes widened when Mr. Pickles lifted up Flaky's bikini top and held it up towards her with a smile before lowering it to loop around the peeping man's neck and without warning, pulled on the ends, choking the war vet viciously.

With a startled cry, Lammy jumped out of the pool and ran to head outside where the pickle was currently strangling the war vet. "Mr. Pickles! Stop!" She cried, running forward and grabbing onto the little pickle to make him stop his assault to no avail.

The little tug o' war between the three lasted for a good couple minutes until a scream was heard. "L-Lammy?!"

Lammy stopped tugging on the pickle to see Flaky shaking like a leaf and staring at her in fear as her hands covered her exposed chest. Her lavender eyes flitted from Flaky to the pickle.

She gasped when she noticed that she wasn't holding Mr. Pickles but the ends of Flaky's bikini top that was looped around the passed out soldier's neck. Dropping her hold on the bikini and letting the man drop noisily onto the ground, Lammy pointed frantically at the innocent pickle laying harmlessly on the ground.

"It was Mr. Pickles, I swear!"

**xXx**

**Sorry, it's not a full on lemon but since this was Lammy we're talking about, I had to get her to attempt to kill atleast someone. xD **

**Next up:**

**PetuniaxFlaky/M/Cleaning for boony832**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest**

**LiftyxFlakyxSplendid/T/Cosplay for Ratty4949**

**SplendidxFlakyxFlippy/M/Sleepover/T00ts**

**Male!FlakyxFemale!Flippy/M/Rape/AmIObsessed (dammit AmI! xD)**

**FlippyxFlakyxSneaky/M/Bond/iHeroine (continuation from Cabin)**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/M/Tame/iHeroine**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	13. Cleaning

**Eek, I updated htf fan, don't shoot me!**

**Request for boony832!**

**Pairing: Petunia/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Cleaning**

**Warning for smut and a perverted slightly voyeuristic Petunia. :3**

**xXx**

She loves her shy friend. She does. And it was very sweet of the redhead to go over to her house and offer to help her clean up...

But it was impossible for her to concentrate.

Flaky of course was having no problem humming and sweeping the floor with a content smile.

The only problem was that she didn't realize with every move that she made, a dandruff would flutter off of her wavy locks to land on the floor, leading a trail to wherever she happened to be at.

And it was driving the OCD plagued woman up the walls. She couldn't break off from her friend and do her own cleaning because she was too busy following the other woman and picking up whatever flake she unknowingly left behind.

With her hands full of the snowy dead skin cells, Petunia jogged to the nearest trash can and dumped the pile in with a shudder of disgust. Ignoring the urge to scrub her hands until they were red and raw, the bluenette raced to her room to retrieve her miniature handheld vacuum.

Quickly locating the white trail that she had left off from; the woman set a determined look onto her flawless face and flipped the switch on, lowering it to the floor to do its job in sucking up the numerous flakes that littered her floor.

Staying in the bent over position, Petunia followed the trail throughout practically her entire house. How much dandruff could one person have?!

The trail seemed to be endless and her back was starting to ache from walking in the same uncomfortable position the whole time but it was nothing compared to the nagging urge to clean up the mess in front of her, forcing her to push on despite the burning throb that started from the bottom of her spine to steadily crawling higher to the top of her spine, the burn branching out to spread to the rest of her back and her abdomen.

Finally much to her relief, the trail managed to lead right to the source who was still dropping more snow-like cells onto the floor she was happily sweeping, oblivious to her drifting flakes that was driving her friend up the wall. She paused in her sweeping when she picked up on the low whirring of the vacuum.

Stiffening when the suction touched her ankle to slowly trail up until it started sucking at the ends of her hair. She cried out when the suction passed by her ear, giving her an earful of the noisy cleaner.

Ripping her hair out of the suction and stumbling forward, the startled woman spun around to spot her germophobic friend with the portable vacuum held up in the air like a weapon. A crazed grin graced her face along with a wide twitching eye as she eyed her hair like a predator would a prey.

"Flaky~" She sang in - Flaky's opinion - a creepy tone. "C'mere and let me clean your hair for you~"

Before Flaky could even think of running away, the crazed bluenette darted forward and fisted her hand in the redhead's oversized white T-shirt that she wore just for cleaning and yanked her forward, shoving the tip of the vacuum into her wild locks. She screeched and struggled desperately to break out of Petunia's surprisingly powerful hold.

Growing frustrated at the amount of dandruff and the fact that the vacuum wasn't doing a fast enough job in getting rid of them - Petunia switched the device off and flung it to the side, realizing that she has to go to drastic measures just to get rid of this forest of flakes.

Ignoring the scattered pieces of dandruff that littered the floor during Flaky's struggle, the blue haired woman picked her friend up and tossed her kicking frame onto her shoulder and stomped out with a growl, grabbing a large towel on the way out.

Kicking her front door open, Petunia placed Flaky down on the grass of her lawn and growled out the simple command of stay put as she turned and opened the towel, laying it down perfectly onto the floor before turning back to her friend and telling her to stand on the towel.

Shakily getting up and shuffling to the middle of the fluffy towel, Flaky wringed her hands together and glanced up nervously at her insane friend, only to widen her eyes at the sight of the bluenette holding a water hose with the widest grin on her face.

Aiming at the shaking woman's head, Petunia twisted the nozzle roughly so that it turned on to the highest setting and began laughing hysterically as the high pressured water shot out to collide painfully with the redhead's face, her screams turning to gurgles as she lifted her arms to help protect her fragile face.

After what seemed like an eternity of torture to the timid woman, she fortunately felt the water slow to a stop, allowing her to finally her lower her aching arms as she coughed out whatever water managed to slip into her throat. Now she stood there soaked head to toe, shaking from the water clinging to her clothes and flesh, chilling her further when a cool wind blew past and caused her teeth to chatter noisily as she stood there with her fingers clutching the bottom of her wet shirt.

With the hose still in her hands, Petunia narrowed her eyes and examined Flaky's hair for anymore dandruff, letting a satisfied smile come across her frowning face when nothing of the sort was seen.

For now.

Her sky blue eyes drifted down the shivering woman's figure appreciatively, finding herself enjoying the way the redhead's clothes clung to her like a second skin. Doing a double take the bluenette let her eyes shoot back up to stare at the other woman's chest.

...Flaky wasn't wearing a bra.

And Petunia couldn't for the life of her, look away. She never knew that the tomboyish redhead would be so stacked. Now that her OCD wasn't working in overdrive, the woman could let her mind wander to other things.

Like how Flaky would look writhing beneath her.

Her eyes narrowed mischievously with a suggestive smirk. Handy wouldn't mind her having a little bit of fun with Flaky, now would he?

She just looked so irresistibly tempting with the way she was shivering, long hair plastered to her blushing face and droplets of water that rolled sensually down her exposed legs seeing that she apparently decided that she didn't need to wear any bottoms with how long her shirt is.

Still hanging onto the hose, Petunia dragged it behind her as she made her way to her freezing friend who was fumbling with her shirt, attempting to wring out the water weighing down the fabric.

Reaching out a hand to affectionately cup her cheek, Petunia asked, "cold?"

Flaky glanced up in confusion at her friend's sudden change in mood; if she didn't know any better; Flaky would wonder if Petunia was bipolar as well. She responded by nodding her head, teeth chattering loudly.

She wasn't sure if that was the right answer when the bluenette got much to close for comfort, her sky blue eyes glinting in mischief. "How about I help you warm up?"

She barely heard the soft thump of the hose dropping to the ground as Petunia raised her hands to cup her visible breasts through her now transparent shirt.

"P-P-Petunia?!" Her stutter was much more worse with the cold and the older woman's advances as she felt a warm breath tickling her rosy cheek, hands giving her chest a light squeeze.

Flaky could only stand there shaking, unsure of what to do in this situation. A leg snuck behind her and kicked her legs out from her, resulting in her falling backwards with a startled yelp. Luckily for her, Petunia caught her head right before it met with the ground and laid it down gently onto the fluffy towel.

This hardly looked like her usually calm friend as Petunia licked her lips hungrily, hooking her fingers beneath the bottom of the soaking shirt and leisurely hitching it higher, dragging the pads of her fingers along the cool skin the entire way. Savoring every inch of creamy flesh that was being revealed to her greedy eyes, she finally stopped once she reached Flaky's breasts, bunching the shirt up, Petunia let the material sit in a pile just above her chest.

Making sure to go very carefully, the bluenette dragged her nails gently over the sensitive mounds with a grin, she could feel heat building between her legs when the redhead let out a shaky gasp as she circled her nail lightly around the areola. Pink tongue swiping over her perfectly glossed lips, Petunia unexpectedly dove down and latched her mouth around one hardened bud as her hand roughly squeezed the other neglected breast.

Flaky cried out in shock at her friend's bold actions, she didn't get what had gotten into the other woman as her tongue swirled around the pink bud, her hand squeezing and kneading the globe of flesh in her soft hand. Petunia definitely knew what she was doing and Flaky was sure that the rumors about Petunia and Giggles having a physical relationship in the past was true as she gave her nipple a playful nip, drawing another gasp from the trapped woman who could only squirm around.

She rubbed her thighs restlessly together once Petunia pulled away, finding herself already missing the warm mouth pleasuring her flesh. Cupping both mounds, Petunia grinned lustfully groping and pushing them together, she lowered her head to twirl her tongue around the hardened buds. "I think I like your breasts more than Giggles." She murmured against her now burning flesh, pressing her lips to it.

Well, that confirms the rumors. Either that or she's been checking out her best friend.

Turning her attention downwards, Petunia climbed off her friend to sit on the side as her hand traveled south until it reached the flimsy material of her panty. Gripping the edges, the bluenette dragged it down till it rested right above her knees.

Her hand eagerly dove between the other woman's legs and taking her by surprise as she clamped her legs shut. Petunia tsked and still managed to swipe her fingers along the sensitive folds, her free hand squeezing between the clenched thighs and prying them apart to allow her more movement.

"C'mon Flaky, no need to be shy. You've experimented with Lammy, didn't you?" She hummed, circling a finger around her moist entrance, catching the liquid that leaked out and spreading it around to her lower lips.

Flaky grew darker at that, feeling completely mortified that the other woman knew about something as private as that. "H-how-"

"Lammy likes to gossip," she told her simply. "And she certainly wasn't lying. You have a lovely body." She purred, teasingly dipping the tips of her fingers into the moist hole before pulling them out and choosing to circle around the entrance, enjoying the shudder that overtook the redhead's body.

Her sky blue eyes drifted from between her friend's legs to the hose sitting not too far from them. Her eyes light up as she decided on a way that she could use it.

Withdrawing her fingers and ignoring the whine from her friend, Petunia reached over her and picked up the forgotten hose. Twisting the nozzle, Petunia adjusted it until it was at a suitable pressure that wouldn't be too painful but still firm enough for Flaky to be able to feel.

Flaky gasped when she felt the jet of water hit her inner thigh, steadily making its way up to her nether regions. Resisting the urge to clamp her legs shut again, Flaky nibbled on her lower lip, tensing up and waiting for the stream of water to reach her most precious area.

Laying on Flaky's side, Petunia watched her reaction carefully once the steam of liquid reached its destination. She let out a shaky gasp, back arching with her head tilting up; her hands fisted the towel in her hands, squirming helplessly beneath the amount of blinding pleasure hitting her all at once.

And Petunia couldn't help herself. "You're so cute." She cooed, connecting Flaky's parted lips with her own, moving her lips against the shy woman's parted ones, the bluenette caught Flaky's lower lip between her pearly teeth and nibbled lightly on it as the woman let out wanton moans.

The pleasure getting to her along with the desire to have more drove Flaky to restlessly move her hips with the stream of water. Her toes curling into the soft material of the towel, the redhead lifted her hips and rolled them forward, moving the hose to follow her movement, Petunia slid her tongue along the woman's lips, enjoying the heated pants that fanned across her grinning face.

The blue haired woman found herself becoming more aroused than ever once Flaky's lower body was completely lifted from the ground, her head lolled back, crimson eyes rolled to the back of her head as her hips rolled in the air frantically, feeling herself so close to euphoria.

"Mm, yes. Just like that. Keep moving your hips just like that." Petunia whispered against her lips, using her free hand to caress Flaky's burning cheek.

And just like a tightly binded coil, Flaky came undone, her body wracked with violent tremors as her own bodily fluids pushed back against the unrelenting stream of water that was caressing her entrance, what sounded like a whimper mixed with a moan escaped her lips into Petunia's own parted ones. Panting heavily, the exhausted redhead collapsed back onto the now thoroughly soaked towel, her legs dropping limply down the towel that Petunia will probably be tossing away.

Reaching over, Petunia gripped Flaky's panty and ripped them off the rest of the way and tossed them to the side as she reached under her skirt and did the same. The ravished woman could barely register what was going on, her head was still buzzing at the high she was given that she never noticed her legs being lifted and pushed to her chest.

She did, however, notice when Petunia's fleshy folds pressed down onto her own overly sensitized ones. The blue haired woman let her ankles rest onto her shoulders as she gently rocked her hips forward causing the submissive redhead to gasp, the heat building back up and sending a tingle up her spine.

Slipping her fingers between them, Petunia coated her fingers in their mixed juices and pulled it out to slip into Flaky's parted mouth. The bluenette shivered, enjoying the feel of her friend's velvety mouth closing around her fingers and tasting their unique flavors.

She rolled her hips again and Flaky's eyes fluttered close as she let out a muffled moan, both of them getting immense pleasure from their bundle of nerves bumping and rubbing together from each movement of her hips.

Letting her legs slip from her shoulder to rest around her waist, Petunia dropped forward and slammed her lips against Flaky's as their fleshy folds slipped and slide against each other, becoming slick with the building liquid.

Sneaking her hands under, Petunia grasped Flaky's bottom to push her up and give her more of that delicious friction of their folds sliding together. She hungrily devoured the moaning redhead's mouth as she circled her hips rapidly, bumping their pearls repeatedly, sending a jolt of electricity through their systems.

She swiveled her hips, relishing the shaky whimpers escaping her friend. Jerking, Petunia let out a strangled moan when Flaky bucked her hips up, her legs locking around the blue haired woman's waist and giving her more access to her core which she readily took to have more of their slippery folds sliding together.

Panting, Petunia took one of Flaky's hand and made her grab her own breast as she led the other to where they were pressed so intimately. "Touch yourself." The woman commanded lowly.

Controlled by her lust, Flaky did exactly what she said and squeezed her slender fingers between their moving lips and delicately pressed a finger to her pearl as Petunia ground down against her knuckles, making it slick with juice. Licking her lips, Petunia watched with a smirk as Flaky writhed beneath her, one hand squeezing her breast as the other occupied itself between their lower halves.

Flaky whined, arching her back and sliding her fingers up and down her folds. Finally, unable to handle the pressure anymore, the redhead let herself fall into the mind numbing pleasure as her second orgasm rocketed through her trembling body.

Petunia shuddered, biting her lip painfully, she could get off from just the erotic sight of Flaky touching herself but she held it off as she grabbed the other girl's hand and moved it out of the way so she could fully press herself to her ravished friend.

Pushing Flaky's legs back, Petunia sat up, circling and swiveling her hips against the trembling woman's hips. One last bump of their pearls and Petunia flung her head back to release a long drawn out moan as her anticipated climax hit her hard.

With heavy breaths, Petunia got off her friend and sat between her legs to catch her breath. Lifting her arms and looking at the sweat gathered there, Petunia's mouth twisted in disgust as she suddenly began to feel the sweat that coated the rest of her body. "Ew, I need a shower - excuse me, _we_ need a shower."

Without giving her time to recover, Petunia reached down and yanked Flaky up by her wrist and began to drag her back into her house.

Almost to the door, Petunia froze when she suddenly realized that it felt like they were being watched. Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened to see a petrified Handy standing on the sidewalk leading to her home with wide eyes and a hanging jaw.

A mischievous smirk appeared across her shocked face when she spotted the tent in his pants, figuring that he must have been watching for awhile without their notice.

Feeling adventurous, Petunia slipped her hand down in between Flaky's legs, ignoring the squeak from the exhausted woman and pulled it out covered in the clear liquid. Making sure that she kept the man's gaze, she slipped that digit into her mouth and winked at him, enjoying the way his Adam's apple bobbed with a nervous gulp.

She then used that same finger to beckon him towards them as she led her oblivious friend into the house, leaving the door wide open as an obvious invitation.

Handy could only stand there, blinking incredulously at the already shocking sight of catching his girlfriend fucking another chick and now found himself even more shocked at the fact that she had just apparently invited him in for a threesome.

Well, a grin pulled across his face as he made his way to the home, it would be rude not to accept such a kind invitation.

**xXx**

**Okay, too be honest I have **_**no **_**clue what to do with the next request. If anyone can give me any ideas on what to do with the next one, it would be very much appreciated. :3**

***Ties AmI up and tosses her in boony's barn* Yay! You're going to be tortured until you take us off your hitlist! :D**

**Up Next:**

**MimexFlaky/M/Tricks for boony832**

**Disco BearxFlaky/M/Funk for Guest**

**Male!FlakyxCuddles/T/Wrestling for Ratty4949**

**Male!FlakyxFlaky/M/Fear for boony832**

**CuddlesxFlaky/M/Water Park for Weev**

**FliqpyxFlakyxFlippy/M/Fair for NuclearWarCat**

**LiftyxFlaky/M/Scarf Tie Up for koyamon-lover**

**Mouse KaboomxFlaky/T/Jealousy for IloveZimandNny16**

**GigglesxFlaky/T/Rose? for DeathPrincess821**

**Mr. PicklesxFlaky/M/Tea Party for Gravityfriends**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/T/Bad Boys for IloveZimandNny16**

**LumpyxFlaky/M/Cupboard for Joker**

**SplendontxFlaky/M/Flying for Guest**

**SplendontxFlakyxSplendid/M/Dominance for StarKingdom99 and Guest**

**LiftyxFlakyxSplendid/T/Cosplay for Ratty4949**

**SplendidxFlakyxFlippy/M/Sleepover/T00ts**

**Male!FlakyxFemale!Flippy/M/Rape/AmIObsessed (dammit AmI! xD)**

**FlippyxFlakyxSneaky/M/Bond/iHeroine (continuation from Cabin)**

**FliqpyxFlakyxSplendont/M/Tame/iHeroine**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


	14. Oblivious

**I know I'm supposed to be working on my requests and I apologize, but I needed to get this out of my system with my newfound love for this crossover pairing. xD So, yeah. This will be the only request for myself. Anybody who's seen Dick Figures should know who Lord Tourettes is and how he acts so I apologize for any ooc-ness.**

**Oh and thanks to boony and Fletch for the suggestions to my MimexFlaky request. I have an idea on what I want to do with it now. :3**

**Pairing: Lord Tourettes/Flaky**

**Rating: M**

**Word: Oblivious**

**Warning for pointless smut, language, and a tad bit of violence and rape near the end. Anybody who's seen the video 'Ballad of Lord Tourettes' should know that the guy probably can't have normal sex. xD**

**xXx**

"You're sooooo pretty!" The green haired man above her said for...she doesn't remember how many times that he called her that. She had lost count after he told her that five times in a row.

But it had certainly won him a chance to get the blushing girl in his bed. And she had to admit, so far it wasn't going so bad, she was worried that she would end up leaving the club with a demented rapist/murderer.

Why was she even in a club at the first place? Her friends of course. After the three had managed to convince her that she needs to meet other guys besides Flippy; that she needs to loosen up and be daring for once - they had dolled her up completely and stuffed her into an itty bitty dress that mortified her, which led to her finding a seat at the bar and staying there the whole time, refusing to join her friends in dancing on the floor.

She did get approached a few times, like Disco Bear who came strolling up and began hitting on her without even saying hello first. He was then promptly distracted once he noticed her friends on the floor dancing together, leaving her without a thought and sauntering off towards them.

And there was a red haired male with a backwards red cap that jumped into the seat next to hers and threw his arm over her shoulder, making lewd suggestions; getting straight to the point about what he wanted to do to her. But he too was quickly distracted and ran off once another woman strutted past them in favor of chasing her instead.

"Ooh, and these are so pretty," he cooed, plucking off a piece of dandruff from her wavy locks and holding it up. "They're like snowflakes in your hair, it makes you look even more beeeeeautiful~"

Funny. She could vividly remember him insulting her on her dandruff when he first approached her - though she could chalk that up to being his disorder talking, not him.

Yeah, she could very clearly remember him skipping up to the seat next to her with a large smile painted on his overly cheerful face. "Why hello there - **YOU DANDRUFF HAIRED FUCK** - how are you?" He sat down innocently in his seat and blinked his wide sparkly emerald eyes at her, looking almost like he never just screamed an insult to her face.

She had literally jumped a few feet off her chair at his scary outburst; even if it only lasted for a split second, it still scared her half to death - especially with the way his body twitched in such a strange way with his eyes turning a deep scarlet except for the pupils and irises that stayed its normal color, and his teeth had sharpened to a point, reminding her of Flippy when he was in his flipped out state.

Though she was clearly scared out of her mind, he still happily made conversation with her; seemingly oblivious to his violent outbursts that he occasionally screeched into her nervous face. It was after he told her his name that she realized that he had a very rare form of tourettes, which helped to make her more comfortable around him.

Plus add the fact that he was so sweet and nice - a bit feminine compared to her but that was something that she could easily ignore - he actually reminded her of Flippy in a way with how sweet and cheerful the both of them could be, both seeming to have this constant sunny demeanor.

And she was beginning to feel depressed when she realized that she was actually becoming attracted to him the more they conversed, with his high pitched voice and flamboyant mannerisms - she was sure that he was gay.

But much to her delight she found out that he was quite the opposite when he unexpectedly and yet boldly dove down and planted a kiss on her lips before moving his mouth to her ear whispering an invitation back to his place.

She was hesitant at first, this would be the first time that she would be going home with a guy that she basically just met. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted Lammy who had been watching the exchange between the two; she winked at her shy friend and made a motion to call her if anything goes wrong.

And that's how she found herself with her heart hammering in her chest in his bed with him hovering above her with a large grin; this wouldn't be her first time having sex atleast, but it was still nerve wracking all the same.

His grin practically split his face once he had gotten her skin tight dress and undergarments removed. His eyes were focused entirely onto her chest, his hands darting up and cupping the generous sized mounds with a bubbly giggle. "I love your **FUCKING** breasts!"

...She'll never get used to his random tics - but atleast she didn't have to worry about getting killed like when Flippy's disorder kicks in.

Squeezing them enthusiastically, getting a whimper out of the flustered woman, he ducked down and nipped lightly at the pale flesh. His hips ground down into her, his bare chest pressed to her abdomen and she could just barely feel everything he had to offer inside his pants that he still surprisingly had on.

He purred, suckling on one of her breasts while his hand toyed with the other one until she was mewling and arching her back to his touch. The little ball on his hat was tickling the flesh of her collarbone while he continued his ministrations, getting a small giggle from the redhead as she reached up and carefully moved it off of her to rest on the back of his head.

Still with his mouth latched around her breast; his free hand moved down to unzip and pull out his straining erection from his rapidly tightening pants. With that same hand, he slipped it under her to lay flat against her lower back and lifting her up with surprising strength for a man of his size.

Releasing her ravished breast from his talented mouth, the green haired male gazed up at her with a mischievous grin. "I'm going to **FUCK THE SHIT** out of you~"

And with that, he lifted her up and shoved himself unceremoniously into her; surprising her yet again at his painfully large size. Her crimson eyes widened to the size of saucers, letting out a pained cry, her hands fisted shakily into the sheets below her. He was so big compared to her first partner before, stretching her to the limit and filling every inch inside her with his length, she could feel every little movement he made and began to wonder if she was going to regret this. This was either going to be extremely pleasurable or extremely painful - and she desperately hoped that it would be the former.

"He he, sorry my **DICK** is so big~" He giggled, deciding to go back to occupying his mouth and hands with her chest until she was adjusted to his size.

He moaned around the globe of flesh in his mouth, unable to help himself from jerking his hips forward lightly at the intoxicating sensation of her moist walls clenching and unclenching sporadically around his twitching member. His tongue swirled around the hardened peak before detaching his mouth from his favorite part of the female body, a string of saliva leading from his smiling mouth to her pink bud.

"You're so **FUCKING** tight~" He chuckled, his high pitched voice gaining a husky tone to it.

She bit her lip, suppressing the urge to tell him to stop talking since that's the only times that his tics seem to act up and tried to focus entirely into getting used to the way that he fit so snugly inside of her.

Slowly, the pain of being stretched to her limit eventually subsided and when she caught him opening his mouth to speak again and probably get another tic - she took the initiative; surprising herself in the process by grabbing his face and drawing him down into a deep kiss, rolling her hips upwards. "I-I think I'm r-ready." She murmured against his lips, voice coming out shaky with her unsteady breaths.

He giggled excitedly at finally getting to do what he's been waiting to do. "Splendid!" He then pushed forward, forcing himself the deepest he could go, emerald eyes narrowing and leering at her generous sized chest as her back arched sharply with a strangled cry.

His hands seemed to be permanently glued to her breasts, groping and kneading them as he pulled out till only the tip was left inside before snapping his pelvis sharply to hers, enjoying the way her chest jiggled in his hands. Fisting her hands back into the sheet, Flaky whimpered, she still ached a bit but along with that came more pleasure in one thrust than she ever felt with her first partner. This man - as girly as he is - filled her nicely, she's never felt so wonderfully full and she's going to have to thank her friends for forcing her to go out and meet someone like this.

Pausing in his thrusts, the still smiling male lowered down to nip at her lip. "You want to go on top?" He asked, languidly moving into her.

Not wanting to disappoint him, the redhead nodded, though she was nervous about being on top she figured that she might as well try a new position since she seems to be doing lots of things out of the ordinary that night already. Without a second thought he rolled around with his hands still firmly attached to her breasts, if she could she would have laughed at the way he moaned louder than her when his length sunk down inside her completely.

This is definitely gonna be a humorous night that she's going to remember if he ends up being more vocal than her in bed.

Hesitantly, his hands left her breasts to grip her hips to guide her in riding him. Panting, she leaned forward and placed her hands on the sheet beside his head and lifted her hips up. Clawing at the silky sheet, Flaky lowered back down with a whimper, it was driving her insane with need with every slide into her slick passage, fast or not.

Gaining confidence at his approving sounds, the woman began to bounce faster on his cock getting him to respond by eagerly bucking upwards into her, his hands on her hips drifted to grip a generous amount of her rounded rear.

He began to get more exhilarated each time his length would be sheathed inside of her repeatedly; his already high voice raised a pitch higher with his enthusiasm. "Yeah baby! Ride that **BIG ASS DICK**! Make those **TITS** bounce!" He screeched, temporarily lifting one of his hands from her rear to swiftly meet her bottom in a stinging slap that got a startled yelp out of her, the resounding smack buzzing in her ears, keeping her eyes averted from his face to his chest to avoid seeing his scary spasms that came with his tics.

Her mewls and whimpers started to grow louder in volume the closer to the edge that she got, she believed that she'll never have an experience as mind blowing as this as she rode him feverishly, dropping down so her chest was pressed fully to his, Flaky covered his parted lips with her own, swallowing his moans and whining against his mouth as her orgasm shook her frame in violent tremors.

He continued to stubbornly pump upwards into her despite the intense tightening surrounding his shaft. "A-ah, I'm...I'm going to..I'm going to - **FUCKING COAT YOUR INSIDES WITH MY CUM**!"

And just like that, Flaky found herself ripped out of her own personal heaven and into a horrifying reality as she found herself once again on her back with a being almost as terrifying as Fliqpy towering above her. Usually his horrifying tics only lasted for a second but for some reason this one didn't seem to be going away immediately like usual, making her blood run cold at the thought of possibly getting murdered like she does with the war vet.

His hands darted down to grip her breasts in an extremely uncomfortable almost painful hold, she cried out in pain as his hips snapped harshly to hers, making her body jolt up at the forced intrusion at her sensitive walls being invaded so ferociously when it was still trying to calm down from her first climax. "**REDHEADED SLUT! I'M GOING TO SPLIT YOUR PUSSY OPEN**!" He screamed down at her, his nails biting into the gentle flesh and drawing dark pink lines in it, making tears prick the corner of her eyes at the fear and pain mixed together directed at the man above her.

Her struggling to get him off happened to be in vain as he reached down and grabbed one of her legs, shoving it to the side and keeping her open as he violently pounded into the crying female below. "**I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU HARD LIKE THE CUM GUZZLING WHORE YOU ARE**!"

Her breaths came out in choked gasps, unable to do anything but stare up at the disturbing man above her. His wide blood red eyes leering down at her with malicious intent coupled with a shark toothed grin that looked just about ready to eat her - it scared her to the core, it felt like she was staring into the eyes of a demon who kept screaming degrading obscenities down at her with each vicious meeting of their pelvises, greedily soaking in the pleasurable feeling of her clenching around him with each dive into her tight body.

He was going so hard and fast that she could barely think, she was sure that his nails had managed to break the skin of her breast but that was the least of her concerns right now. She's never going to let her friends talk her into doing something as stupid as going home with a man she just met, she should have just followed her paranoia and stayed home.

"**I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO MY FUCKING CUM BUCKET BITCH! HAHAHAHA**!" The bed springs squeaked rapidly beneath the force of his thrusts as he rocked frantically into her, panting harsh, ragged breaths as his hands held her in a bruising grip - she was sure that she would not be leaving the bed tomorrow with how sore that she was going to be.

Finally, much to her relief, he stuffed himself deep inside her one last time as his head fell back to release a guttural groan. "**FUCK! AHHH**-hhhh~" The change was almost instantaneous as his face contorted straight back to his innocent smiling face, cheeks rosy with a deep blush as he rode out his high, lazily thrusting his hips as she felt him empty himself inside her, the warm liquid coating her insides and sending a shiver down her spine at the feeling.

Oblivious to her traumatized face, the grinning man giggled and pulled out to lay next to her, apparently unknowing of his extraordinarily long tic that scared the living daylights out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and cuddled up to her side, burrowing his head in the crook of her trembling neck, and letting out a satisfied sigh. "Ah, that was lovely. We should get married~"

Flaky's eye twitched, fear and pure exhaustion paralyzing her limbs and making them incapable of movement. Cursing her friends, she wondered just what she had gotten herself into and how she was going to get herself out of it.

**xXx**

**I just made a stick figure and a porcupine have sex…but I humanized them so I regret nothing! HAHAHA! *huggles AmI* I know I'm the only person that ships this, hehe. *sails off on my ship alone***

**I'm not putting the list on here since nothing changed, if you want to look at the request list than you can go back a previous chapter. :3**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
